Daybreaks End
by blueidpanda
Summary: What if the one you loved was in love with someone else? What if your family was being ripped apart from the seams? Could love save it? Imprint story JacobxOc, PaulxOc, Mild Language, alcohol use, later lemons
1. Problem Number One

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Twilight characters, no matter how much I want to!_

_**Gabriella's POV**_

"Aww, come on Gab, you know you like him, just ask him out already," Drew said for the umpteenth time.

"I've already told you that I don't want to," I responded, keeping my eyes glued to my psychology book.

"That's only because you're scared," he sneered.

"No I'm not scared. I just don't want a boyfriend," I lied.

"Ya you do."

"No I do not."

"Stop lying, Gab."

"I'm not lying!"

He silenced, but I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my skull.

"Please stop staring at me," I grumbled, closing my gook and standing up.

"Why won't you ask him?" He protested, I groaned, heading down the hall to my room.

"Cut it out Drew. Just because you have a happy relationship with you boyfriend doesn't mean we all do!" I called as I put my book away.

"Well, that's why you should ask him out!"

"Just drop it, _please,_" I pleaded, coming back into the living room.

He sighed heavily, "fine, I'll drop it, but you're gonna regret not doing it, and when you do, you better not come whining to me."

"Don't worry, I won't," I said darkly, moving into the kitchen.

Just as I was opening the fridge I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out, blushing when I saw the name.

"Hey Will" I said, ignoring the grin on Drew face as I busied myself with making out dinner.

"Hi, Gabbie, what's up?" His attractive voice asked, I gulped and nearly dropped a glass. Drew chuckled and I scowled at him.

"Nothing much, just making dinner for Drew and I," I told him, hoping he couldn't hear the slight tremor in my voice.

"Oh, so I guess you can't come then," he said, sounding crestfallen, my heart raced.

"Come where?" I haven't started dinner yet."

"Oh really? Um, well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go…uh…out to dinner with me?"

"Um, ya, that'd be great! Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked.

"How about that little diner down on the corner?"

"Sure, sounds good. Um, I'll see you in a few then?"

"Definitely, bye!"

"Ya, bye," I murmured, then carefully closed my phone.

"I knew you were nervous," Drew chided.

"Shut up," I told him as I grabbed my coat and hurried out the door.

_**Paul's POV**_

I sat staring out a small window in an _extreme_ state of boredom.

We had just arrived in Seattle the night before, and Sam wouldn't let us search for the dumbbell until nightfall. I did agree on that part however, since giant wolves walking around during the day might catch a hundred or so people's eyes at the very least.

So we've been stuck inside a tiny motel room waiting for the sky to darken.

"Hey Paul, wanna go grab a beer before we have to search?" Came Jared's voice, cutting off my dull train of thought.

"Sure, anything's better than this shit hole," I said, standing up and stretching.

We were silent as we exited the motel room, keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of who we were looking for, or those we weren't.

"I'm a little irritated with our good pal Jake right about now," Jared grumbled once we had gotten to the road. I nodded, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"Ya, the kid's sending us on the run," I grumbled.

"You can say that again, we've been to at least a dozen places and there's still no sign of him!"

"He's good though. He's even hiding from us when we're wolves, and that's pretty darn close to impossible."

"I know, I wonder how he's managing that."

We both lapsed into silence, trying to think of a loophole in our connection. I don't know what Jared found, but I came up empty-handed, which only increased my agitation.

I was already considered to have a volatile temper, and this chase wasn't doing anything to help it. I was beginning to think that even if we did find Jake, I might ruin our persuasion speech with my anger towards his worthless reaction. I mean, he was the one stupid enough to let a girl who didn't even like him break his little heart.

At this I gritted my teeth, willing myself to stay calm. Sam had already been leery about sending me on this little quest. I didn't want to give him any reason to doubt me, because I knew I could control my temper, and I planned to prove him and the pack wrong.

Once we arrived at the bar Jared went and ordered us two beers as I sat myself in a small bench seat.

The bar was small, but the evening traffic of people hadn't quite arrived yet, so there were only a few tables full.

"Look at this Paul, we got a sampler!" Jared exclaimed. I looked over to see him carrying a large tray of different alcohol shots.

"I thought we were just having a beer," I said, my eyes narrowing as he sat the tray on the table.

"Aww, come on Paul, we haven't been wasted in god knows how long! It could be fun!" He the lifted up something that looked like vodka and downed it.

I smirked, we hadn't been drunk in a while, that was true. Mostly it was Sam, he didn't like to drink, and Emily wouldn't allow it in her house, but after the week we had, getting wasted sounded pretty damn good. So I grabbed a shot and tipped it into my waiting mouth.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I was amazed at how well this date was going, I had only gotten tongue-tied once, and that was because the waiter had asked it I was a Mrs.

Now, we were having a heated debate over the mock-trial we had seen today ion our trial analysis class.

"I personally think the guy had it coming to him," Will argued.

"He did, but that girl could have made the whole thing up just to get him in trouble. That happens a lot nowadays."

"That's true, but who's the court gonna believe? A man, or a woman?"

"Fair point, but the system shouldn't be so prejudiced, women lie on the stand way more than men!"

"They probably do, but the system would never pick a man's side over a teary-eyed woman's."

"Well, they should, because that is just ridiculous!"

"You're very much against your own sex, aren't you?" He asked, an adorable smile gracing his lips, I flushed.

"I am, but after they put that man in prison because of my mother's lying, I tend to distrust the words of women. I've lived around men too long anyways," I shrugged.

"Ya, I'm sorry about that," he whispered, looking away from me.

"About what? Living around men? They may be a pain, but they aren't that bad," I argued, afraid I had offended him.

"No, about your mother," he said, his blue eyes capturing mine.

"Oh, that," I murmured, concentrating on my spaghetti. "Don't be sorry for me, be sorry for her, she's the one who destroyed her life."

"But you had to deal with her destroyed life, that couldn't have been easy," he said softly, reaching across the table and taking my left hand in his.

"I guess, but, could we please talk about something else?' I asked, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bringing it up," he said, making to pull his hand away, but I held it tight. The warmth was soothing as I tried to rein in my ramped thoughts.

He stopped pulling and began to rub his thumb carefully against the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"No, it's fine," I sighed, reopening my eyes and smiling softly.

"Ok," he nodded, returning my unimpressive smile with one of such radiance that I was momentarily stunned.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled, trying to keep my head out of the gutter, but I was slowly losing.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he announced, standing up and pulling me with him.

"Oh, I can walk home by myself," I protested as he pulled me out the door.

"A lady shouldn't be wandering around at night," he said.

"You know I'm tougher than that, Will," I said, rolling my eyes in exasperation.

"I know you are, but please let me walk you home?" He begged.

"I'll be fine, will," I sighed, looking up at him.

"You aren't going to cave, are you?" He asked solemnly, I shook my head, he sighed.

"Just be careful please."

"Don't worry, the big bad darkness won't get me!" I joked, but his face didn't soften.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Gabbie," he sighed.

"Alright, I promise I'll be careful, happy?"

"Almost," he murmured, I looked up at him questionably, but before I could properly read his facial expression his lips were against mine.

My eyes immediately slipped shut as my free hand moved up to cup his cheek.

"G-goodnight," he whispered, beginning to pull away, but I shook my head as I pulled him back to me, kissing his smooth lips once more.

"No it's a good night," I told him with a smile, he flushed, but smiled back, brushing a curl out of my face.

"It is a good night," he agreed. "But you still won't permit me to escort you home."

"Nope, bye Will" I said quickly, pulling away from him and beginning to walk away.

"Be careful!" He called after me, I smiled.

"I will you worry wart!" I yelled as I waved goodbye to him. I could see him smile as he turned in the other direction. So I looked back forward and permitted myself a small, jubilant giggle before recomposing myself and continued to walk in a dignified silence.

_**Paul's POV**_

I couldn't believe how drunk I was as I staggered out of the bar. Jared had found a pretty blond to spend the night with so I was along in finding our motel.

I was jealous of him, but none of the girls in there turned me on enough to get in bed with them. So I began to teeter home, hoping to god now one would find me like this.

Of course, karma would come to bite me in the ass, and in a dark back alley I spotted a tall curly haired brunette.

"Hey, cutie!" I called, she stiffened, but kept walking. My eyebrows knitted together and I sped up, I wasn't going to be spending the night along when Jared was having so much fun.

I caught up with her quickly and wrapped my arms around her slim waist, spinning her to face me.

Her face hit me like a punch in the gut. I felt all the ties I knew break and connect straight to this young woman's heart.

I was forever hers. Her protector, her lover…and she was my everything.

How could I have imprinted now? On a girl I planned to use and discard? Why _now_?

"Let go of me!" She shrieked, and I immediately obeyed. Her soft hazel eyes glared furiously at me, it made my heart throb painfully.

"If you take one step closer to me, I'll call the cops!"

I just stared at her, willing her to understand.

I- I'm sorry, I uh, thought you were someone I knew," I stammered.

"Sure you did!" She cried angrily, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I-I did, I'm sorry!" I gasped, my face hopefully looking as hurt as I felt. It seemed to because her face softened slightly.

"Well, next time you should double check that you have the right person."

"Ya, I will," I nodded, smiling slightly.

"I hope you have a good night sir, goodbye," she said in a voice like the sound of bells.

"Y-ya, bye…goodnight!" I cried desperately after her.

"Goodnight," she said, then rounded the corner, leaving me standing there wishing I could follow her.

I groaned softly, partly from the alcohol, but mostly because I had just scared my imprint. Why did this have to happen now?

I slowly slid down the side of the building to sit on the edge of the pavement. I put me head in my hands, but noticed something on the ground.

I reached out and picked it up, realizing it was a wallet. I flipped it open and my heart beat increased as I saw her face.

I studied it, basking in my luck that I had found a picture of her. Than my heart started to sink, she's probably think I stole it. What if I returned it?

That could work, but when?

I quickly leafed through it find a school schedule tucked in a small pocket. I read it closely, and again, I was lucky, she didn't have classes until after seven tomorrow.

So I would go to her apartment (the address was printed neatly on a security card), return the wallet, and hopefully things will progress from there.

This was definitely going to be interesting. I sighed, closing her wallet and standing up. I couldn't bare to put it in my pocket, so I held it tightly in my hand as I staggered to the motel. Nothing was on my mind except for the face of…. I quickly opened the wallet and checked for a name.

On a driver's license it said, Gabriella Harris. My heart raced, that was the most beautiful name.

"Gabriella" I murmured. I loved the way it rolled off my tongue, curling and twisting into her name's beautiful pattern.

I continued walking, my spirits high as I thought about the love of my life, who would soon become my lover in return.

Little did I know at this point, I was going to have to fight for this girl…in an _almost_ literal sense.


	2. Problem Number Two

**A.N. **_Sorry about the wait on this chapter, but I like to write it all out first and then type it, so it took a little time, but here it is!_

* * *

_**Riana's POV**_

"Here's the last box," I announced, dropping it by the front door.

"Thanks, could you see if your sister's ready? Make sure she has her coat done up right," my mother said, lifting the box and taking it to the car.

I meanwhile hurried into the living room to find Mia standing there with her coat on backwards. I sighed, going over and pulling it off.

"You know, five year olds should know how to at least get a coat on the right way," I told her, holding it behind her so she could slip her small arms into the correct sleeves.

"Nu-uh! Nobody in my class knows how to," she said, twirling around happily as I tried to button the front.

"Well, that's because they weren't taught properly, now hold still!"

I quickly finished the job and picked her up, taking her whining to the car.

"Thanks Ria," my mother sighed, looking very flustered.

I didn't really blame her though, it has been a hard three months, and the bitter taste of betrayal still hung in the back of our throats as a stinging reminder.

"Why isn't daddy coming with us?" Mia whined, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Because he doesn't want to," I told her bitterly as I finished strapping her into her car seat.

"Why not?"

"Because you scared him away, that's why!"

Her big hazel eyes opened wide with shock, I laughed, handing her her stuffed panda.

"I was only kidding, now stop asking questions.'

She nodded, hugging the bear as I closed the car door and situated myself in the passengers seat.

My mother soon joined us after another sweep of the house and a quadruple check of all the doors and windows.

"Ok, are you positive we got everything?" She asked as she got in the drivers seat, throwing a weary glance at the house.

I rolled my eyes, she had asked this questions at least ten times, though it felt like more.

"Yes, I'm positive. We're only brining our personal items, the movers have the rest," I assured her. "Don't worry mom, everything will be fine once we get on the road, but if we don't get moving we definitely won't make it to Pennsylvania by nightfall."

"I know, I'm just … on edge. We're going so fat away, and if we forget something-" she began.

"Then we forget it."

She chuckled "Yes, we forget it," she agreed, then stared up the car and pulled out of our driveway for the last time.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I had been funning for a very long time. Five months I think? I don't know, I never paid attention to the days that seemed to rush past me as I put the greatest distance possible between myself and the one who had broken my heart.

The pain that I had been carrying had seemed to have receded by a marginal degree, or maybe it was the simple fact that all my human instincts and emotions were slowly fading into a dim memory.

I knew I wasn't running fast, and I was probably going in circles, because I could've sworn I caught a vague hint of my scent a few miles back.

Oh well, I didn't much care about the direction, my feet just carried me wherever, but I did have a sinking feeling that sooner or later my trust feet would lead me straight to her front door.

I shook my head at this thought and pushed myself to move faster, letting the rushing air and the speed distract me from having to think.

_**Riana's POV**_

The drive was long and tiring. I tried to sleep through some of it, but my sister of course had to keep babbling. Then I had to drive part of the way, so I was forced to be alert.

This is what I hated about long drives, there was too much time to fill up. During these long gaps images and thoughts that I hid away, by keeping myself busy, flashed through my mind.

It was just like silence, I liked to be alone, but I couldn't stand utter and complete silence. When things are silent, I get paranoid and edgy, that's why I had my I-pod on me at all times. If I ever lost it I would have a serious problem.

"Honey, I think the exits coming up," my mother reminded me. I nodded and focused on pulling off the freeway and to the Best Western a few miles off it.

We had made reservations for hotels weeks ago, in every state we planned to stop in. It took us forever to figure it all out, but so far our plan had not failed us, and we got into our room with no trouble.

Once we had brought in the luggage we needed, and Mia had announced that her and I were sharing the bed by the window, I settled into an armchair and began to read my newest book, The Luxe, by Anna Godbersen.

For some reason, this book bugged me, but fascinated me at the same time, making me want to slam it down, but it drew me in enough to keep it in my hands as they quickly flipped the pages.

What bugged me was the fact that Elizabeth Holland was _beyond _straight-laced.

I did however like her sister, Diana, who in only the second chapter broke about half the rules set upon women in 1899.

I couldn't believe that they actually followed those absurd rules! Like always being nice, and never voicing their opinion, or doing anything that was even marginally out of line.

By the third chapter I did put the book down, even if at this point in the novel I possessed no wishes to, but my eyes were beginning to droop. So I took that as my cue to crawl into bed next to Mia.

She still clung to her stuffed panda, even in sleep. I guess I understood why she kept it by her, but maybe why it bugged me a little was because my traitor of a father had been the one to buy it for her.

I still couldn't comprehend how he could have done what he did to us. Just up and leave like that! Mom was torn up for weeks, she only ever came out of her room to greet Mia when she came home from school. Otherwise, she was inside with the door shut tight.

I spared a glance in her direction, seeing creases of worry on her face even if it was relaxed. Both of us had been through a lot. What hurt the most was that I was so close to him, and then he just left with no warning, not even an explanation…until a week later.

A letter had arrived in the mail while my mother was grieving. The only reason I opened it was because I thought that maybe he was coming back and it had all been a misunderstanding. Like he had to go on an emergency business trip or something, but the letter, once read, crushed those childish hopes into a fine dust.

The only thing written on the piece of paper inside was….

Beth,

I'm sorry, but there was someone else.

-Troy

I knew I couldn't show my mother this letter, especially in the severe state she was in, so I did the only thing that seemed sensible. I ripped it up and burnt the remains with a match.

I felt betrayed and alone after reading that simple phrase. He hadn't even mentioned Mia or I in it, not even a hint. It was like we didn't even exist, or that we didn't matter.

That thought had cut through me like a fiery knife, curdling my insides with hatred, sadness, and a hollow feeling of betrayal, and by my own father!

The very person that had helped to give me life didn't care about me. So I went through a phase of hating that side of me, the parts of me that resembled him, like my eyes, and my nose, my love of books….

I despised anything to do with him. I got rid of, and threw away, all the things he had given me. The little toys I had kept for sentimental purposes, books, the pictures of him and I, a pack of gum, and a jumble of other odds and ends that belonged in the trash anyways.

I had loved my father, and he had betrayed me like this. Now, instead of love, I felt hatred, a hate that burned to my very core and singed my insides.

_I hate him_ I thought as tears began to seep from under my closed eyes.

I hate him.


	3. Paul

_**A.N. **__Hey, thanks for all the reviews, and I'm sorry about the long gap between updates, but I was having some serious writers block. Well, I'm not actually sure what you would call it cuz I knew what I wanted to write, I just wasn't in the mood to write it?…oh well, it's over now, so here is fabulous chapter number three!!! Yay!_

* * *

_I continued walking, my spirits high as I thought of the love of my life, who would soon become my lover in return._

_Little did I know at this point, I was going to have to fight for this girl... in an __almost__ literal sense._

* * *

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I woke up late the next morning for the first time in three weeks, and to the wonderful smells of breakfast and Drew's cologne.

I slowly rolled out of bed and walked out to the kitchen where Drew stood in a crisp white shirt rolled up to his elbows, black slacks, cooking eggs.

"Mmm, smells good," I said, sitting on a stool on the opposite side of the counter from him.

"Well, good morning sleep head. I thought you were never gonna wake up. Must have been a long night," he said with a wink, I rolled my eyes.

"No, it wasn't long, but it _was_ very nice," I told him as my mind recalled the wonderful feeling of Will's lips against mine.

"Oh I see, so you guys didn't get it on or anything? Bummer," he grinned.

"It was only our first date Drew!"

"I know, but you've known him for two years!"

"True, but unlike you I don't try to seduce them on the first date," I told him.

"That's no fun," he said, dawning a fake pout.

"That's your opinion."

"It is," he agreed, setting down a plate of bacon and eggs and a small bowl of strawberries.

"Thanks."

"No problem, it's not everyday we're both here for breakfast," he smiled, grabbing his own plate and beginning to eat. "So, what time does your classes start today?"

"I'm not sure, let me check," I said, getting up and retrieving my purse. I dug around in it, trying to find my wallet, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"My wallet isn't here!" I gasped, grabbing my purse and dumping it's contents onto the nearby couch.

"Chill Gab, it's probably just in your room somewhere. You can look after breakfast, you don't want it getting cold."

"Ya, it probably is," I said, relaxing as I reclaimed my spot on the stool and began to eat.

After breakfast I continued my search and came up empty handed. I became flustered and tore apart everything only having to put it back together disheartened. Where could I have left it?

Just then there was a knock on the door. Drew probably forgot something, stupid, forgetful, gay man!

When I opened the door it wasn't Drew, but a huge, broad-shouldered, black-haired, tanned-skinned, giant!…Who looked vaguely familiar.

"Um, Drew's not here," I said dumbly, assuming he knew Drew if I recognized him.

"Um, who?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, never mind. Can I help you?" I asked wearily.

"Um, well, yesterday you uh, dropped this," he said awkwardly, producing my wallet from his jean pocket.

I gasped "thank you so much!" I cried, practically throwing myself at him. He stood still, obviously stunned. Then wrapped his arms carefully around me.

"Um, uh, sorry about that. I've been looking for it all morning and-" I then cut off abruptly as our eyes locked for the first time.

I immediately recognized him as the man who had grabbed me in the alley, but I felt no fear or anger towards him. I'm not quite sure what I felt, but a shock of something pleasant ran through my body. All the way from the tip of my nose tingling down to the ends of my toes. And his eyes!

They were a soft chocolate brown, deep and calculating. They were a warm pleasant color, and I started to fantasize about looking into those eyes every day… I would like that.

That's when I shook myself back to reality and looked away from him.

"Um, thank you for returning this," I said awkwardly, taking a step away from him and that strange feeling.

"Oh, um, you're welcome. Um I was wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat?" He asked, looking nervous.

"Um, sure I-" I began, caught off-guard and not sure what to say. "I'll go with you," I nodded.

"Um, ok, then uh, shall we go?" He asked.

"Ya, let me just grab a sweater," I said, turning towards the closet.

I don't know what made me say yes, but for some unfathomable reason I didn't want him to leave me just yet.

_**Paul's POV**_

I was shocked as Gabriella leapt into my arms, her own tight around my waist. I nearly groaned at the contact, but held it in as I set my hands carefully on the small of her back.

"Um, uh, sorry about that. I've been looking for it all morning and-" she began, then our eyes locked and I felt a jolt run through me.

Her eyes were stunning, a beautiful deep green, like the crisp leaves on the trees I always passed. I never knew that leaves could be such and amazing color.

We held our gaze for an immeasurable amount of time, it could have been years, I don't know. Slowly, she looked away from me.

"Um, thank you for returning this," she said, taking a step away from me. I wanted to reach out and pull her back to me, but I resisted. However, I couldn't stop myself what I blurted out next.

"Oh, um, you're welcome. Um, I was wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat?" It sounded corny, but to my amazement we were soon walking out of the apartment complex and to the boardwalk.

"Um, I'm Gabriella, by the way, Gabriella Harris," she said after a moment.

"Oh, I'm Paul Denning," I told her.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"You too." I smiled back, thrilled that I was walking with her. She looked beautiful when she smiled, and in the sun her dark hair gave off red and gold glints that accentuated her soft olive-toned skin. Her cheeks were flushed a soft red from the cold, and I had a sudden urge to kiss those rosy cheeks to warm them, but I resisted again.

"So, do you live in Seattle?" She asked, thankfully distracting me from my ogling.

"No, actually, I live in LaPush, over on the Pacific," I said.

"Really? Why are you here then?"

"Well, I'm actually here with my friend Jared and we're looking for our other friend, Jacob."

She gasped "Why are you _looking_ for him?"

"Oh, nothing major, he ran away because the girl he loved rejected him and married his worst enemy," I shrugged.

"How old is he? That's kind of stupid," she frowned. My heart flew, she agreed that Jacob was stupid!

"He's a little sixteen-year-old," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hmm, that's a strange reaction. He must have really liked this girl," she said thoughtfully, her eyebrows pulled down in concentration.

"Ya, but it's no big deal, we'll find him eventually," I shrugged, wanting to bring the conversation away from Jacob and back to me.

"Probably, sorry, I'm in law school, we're trained to find the answers to everything," she apologized with a sheepish grin.

I laughed "It's ok, I understand," I told her reassuringly.

"Ya, it's kind of annoying, but barely anything gets past me, so I guess that's good," she shrugged.

"Ya, um, who's Drew anyways?" I asked her. I really hoped it wasn't her boyfriend, that would be horrible.

"Oh, he's the gay guy I live with. I recognized you so I assumed you had been one of his play toys at one point. Sorry about the misunderstanding," she said, batting her eyelashes, I nearly swooned, almost missing the jibe on my sexuality.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm straight. At least last time I checked I was." I quickly looked at her body, making it obvious. "Nope, still straight," I smirked.

She blushed, but laughed softly. "Ya, sorry about that."

"It's alright," I chuckled as we arrived at the boardwalk. I was stunned. It was similar to Port Angeles, I couldn't believe that this wood platform could hold it all up!

There were jewelry shops, and book stores, clothing boutiques, and diners. A few coffee shops and a psychic's. We ended up eating at a small Italian restaurant. She explained that her father is almost one hundred percent Italian and her and her brother's always came here to eat.

"So, how old are you Paul?" She asked once a waitress had seated us. I noticed her watching me as she walked away, but I had eyes only for Gabriella.

"Twenty one as of March Fifth," I told her.

"Hmm, drinking age, that's why you were wasted. At least you weren't breaking the law," she said with a wink. I smiled nervously, preferring to not remember my mistake last night.

"Ya, me and Jared were kind of bored, so we went to have a beer, and well, it turned into more than just a beer," I said awkwardly.

"I see, it's no big deal, as long as you don't do it all the time," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Nope, I've only been wasted like that twice, including last night," I told her.

"And let me guess, the first time was before legal age, right?" She asked, a smile still in place.

"You got me," I said, holding up my hands in defeat.

"No worried, I bet I did worse than you," she told me, looking down to her clasped hands.

"And why do you think that?" I asked, my curiosity sparked.

"Because I was thirteen the first time I got wasted," she said softly.

"Ya, that's worse than mine, I was sixteen. Jared and I stole a bottle of vodka from his grandparents cupboard when they were gone to Florida for the summer."

"All I did was pick a bottle of brandy up off the counter and drain it. My parents are drunks, so alcohol was everywhere in the house. I've never touched anything since, it was horrible," she cringed.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say.

"It's ok, I live with my brother now, he's a straight-laced Harvard graduate, so he's straightened me out."

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I can't believe I just told this complete stranger about my parents! He must think I'm nuts!

I was thinking all of this, so his responding, 'I'm sorry' surprised me. So I then told him about Jamie and his Harvard medical degree.

"So you're taking after your brother?" He asked. I nodded my head as I sipped the ice tea the waitress had sat in front of me.

"Yup, but I didn't want to go all the way to Harvard, so I settles for the University of Seattle."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress interrupted, not even looking at me, but eyeing Paul appraisingly.

What surprised me however is that he never so much as glanced at her, but kept his eyes on my face.

"Are _you_ ready?" He asked me.

"Um, yes, I'll have the stuffed Portobello's please," I told her, knowing exactly what to order even if I hadn't so much as glanced at the menu. I came here so often I nearly had it memorized.

"Ok, and for you?" She asked, turning back to Paul.

"Oh, um, I'll have spaghetti please," he said awkwardly, I chuckled.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your meals," she told us, throwing me a disapproving glance, I just smiled.

"I'm guessing that's the only Italian food you know of, right?" I laughed.

"Ya, I'm more of a meat and potatoes kind of guy. Forget all the fancy words," he scoffed, I laughed again and rolled my eyes.

"Typical male."

"Damn straight," he announced.

For the rest of the meal we talked about our families, our favorite colors, our homes, anything that we could think of, and amazingly, we never stopped talking once.

I was having a really good time, then of course, a phone call had to ruin everything…it was Will.

"He Gabbie, where are you?" He asked. I threw a nervous glance to Paul who's face turned puzzled.

"Um, I'm having lunch, why?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today? Like go to the park? I think you said you didn't have classes until seven."

"Um, ya, sure, but could we meet at four-ish? I'm still eating and I don't want to be rude to my friend," I told him.

"Oh, sure, well, I'll see you then, bye Gabbie," he said.

"Ya, bye, Will."

"Gabbie?"

"Ya?"

"I love you."

"Um, I love you too," I said softly, glancing again at Paul, his face was a blank mask as he fiddles with his drink. Something about his attitude told me he'd heard, an I had a feeling this guy saw me as more than a friend.

So when I hung up the phone I was unsurprised to hear him say "Who was that?"


	4. Save Me

**A.N.**_ Ok, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I was having major writers block until this morning and then I just wrote this whole chapter, it was great! So anyways, on with chapter four! Please Review! Thanks a bunch!_

* * *

_I had loved my father, and he had betrayed me like this. Now instead of love, I felt hatred, a hate that burned to my very core and singed my insides._

_I hated him, I though as tears began to seep from under my closed eyes._

_I hate him._

* * *

_**Riana's POV**_

The remainder of our trip was dull and boring. I never knew how bland the west could be. All there was, was field after field after field. I sure hoped LaPush would be a little more interesting than this.

After a long day of driving, we finally stopped at a small bed and breakfast along a supposed main road. I looked pretty desolate to me, but the lady at the check-in assured us that this was the last major town for miles.

Once we were fed and settled in our room I decided to go for a walk. I had been sitting for a straight eight hours and I didn't want to sit any more today until it was absolutely necessary.

So I bade my mother and sister goodbye and headed out the front door into the street.

It was, like my first impression, a small town, and walking through it made it feel even smaller. The only buildings in sight were the bed and breakfast, a small food store, a nearly dilapidated church, a gas station, and a small diner with a bar in the back.

A few small houses were littered here and there between the few buildings, and behind them, but I didn't see, nor hear a single soul.

If I didn't know better I'd say that the lady at the bed and breakfast was the only person in this town. So I was surprised when a deep voice spoke from behind me.

"Young ladies shouldn't be outside when it's dark like this."

I spun around. He was a very tall man with broad shoulders and dark hair. He had a neatly trimmed beard and eerily white skin, but the thing that caught my attention first was his eyes. They were a deep reddish color, and seemed to give off a soft glow. I shivered.

"It's only been dark for a few minutes," I reminded him, remembering that the sun had only set a matter of minutes ago.

"Indeed, but it is still unsafe at this hour, especially in this town," he said, giving me a toothy grin.

"And why is it unsafe?" I asked, regretting it as soon as the words left my lips.

"Well, how about I show you?" He asked, taking a step towards me as he licked his lips.

"N-no thank you, I really must be getting back," I stuttered, backing away from him.

"Come now, don't be like that. I'm so hungry," he said. I gulped, then turned and began to run back towards the bed and breakfast.

Then I ran into something quite solid, and when I looked up the man was looking down at me with a wicked grin.

"You can't outrun a vampire, little girl," he sneered, grabbing my upper arms in his vice like grip.

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to pull away from him, but it was no use, I didn't even budge.

"I told you, you can't win against a vampire."

"Shut up! Vampires don't exist!" I squealed, trying fruitlessly to escape his steely grip.

This guy had to be insane. A _vampire_? No way!

"Mmm, the sound of your blood rushing though your veins is intoxicating," he whispered, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "Absolutely mouthwatering."

"Stop! Let me go!" I cried, trying to calm my racing heart that pumped my blood faster than ever before.

"Just a little taste," he murmured, moving his head to my left shoulder.

I felt his cool lips touch just below the sleeve of my t-shirt. I closed my eyes and prayed to god I would miraculously survive this,. What would my mom do? She's probably go over the edge. Then what would become of poor Mia? I had to get out of this!

Then, so suddenly I almost missed it, a flash of white passed before my eyes, bringing my captor with it.

I gasped, I couldn't see a thing, but I could surely hear it.

Lout crashes thundered around me, like two boulders being slammed together, and angry hisses echoed off the silent buildings.

I sank to my knees and huddled into a ball, hoping whatever was happening would stop soon.

I felt a dull throb building in my arm where the man's lips had been, but I ignored it, concentrating on the slowly dieing noise around me.

After a minute or so it was completely diminished and everything was once again silent. It seemed to press against my still pounding eardrums and I was too scared to lift my head, worried about what I would see.

Then I felt a gentle, cold hand touch my shoulder.

I screamed and shot to my feet with such a force stars popped into my already blurred vision.

I could make out the faint shape of a man, but he was different from the one before. His figure was smaller, and his hair was much lighter, and so were his eyes. They were a pleasing golden color.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you, but are you alright?" He asked in a soft, gentle voice.

I stood contemplating his question for a minute.

"Um, yes, I-I think so," I finally said, my voice an octave higher than normal.

He breathed a sigh of relief " good, I though he had-" he began, but I didn't hear the rest. A horrible pain shot through my left arm, making me gasp and fall back to earth.

But this was no ordinary pain. It was absolutely excruciating. It felt as though my very bones were on fire.

The rapidity in which it traveled through my body was alarming, but slowly, very slowly, the pain began to ease and I could once again recognize my surroundings.

The gently blond man was now holding me carefully in his arms with his lips against the are where the other's had been moments before. At first I thought he was biting me like the previous, but then I noticed that I felt no more pain. He was taking that excruciating pain away. He was… helping me.

Once all the pain was gone he carefully lifted his head and looked into my eyes.

"Now are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, knowing that I would be unable to speak articulately at the moment.

"Good," he said, relief heavy in his voice. "I am very sorry you had to go through that. I promise that he will not harm you again," he said softly.

I nodded again, finding myself trusting him completely. How could I not? This beautiful man just saved my life.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"He chuckled softly, a beautiful sound. "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, it is very nice to meet you, though I wish it were in a better circumstance," he said regretfully.

"I-I'm Riana, R-Riana Alstana," I murmured.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, Riana Alstana," he said with a brilliant smile.

"Um, th-thank you… for saving me," I said. He chuckled again.

"It was my pleasure, really, now I think it's time to get you home," he said, then stood up, lifting me into his arms.

"It was a wonder to meet you Riana, truly it was," he told me, then the world went black.


	5. A Single Call

"_Um, I love you too," I said softly, glancing again at Paul, his face was a blank mask as he fiddled with his drink. Something about his attitude told me he's heard, and I had a feeling this guy saw me as more than a friend._

_So when I hung up the phone I was unsurprised to hear him say "Who was that?"_

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

"Who was that?" I asked as she hung up the phone. I had a sinking feeling, but it could just be her brother right?

"Um, my boyfriend… Will," she said, looking at me nervously.

My heart sank. My imprint was in love with someone else, just my luck!

"Oh," was all I could muster to say. I felt sick. All I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die.

"Paul, um, I'm sorry," she said softly, looking ashamed. "I-I shouldn't have come, I just-" she began, shocking me to the core.

"No, I-I'm glad you came. I-I'm sorry about my reaction," I said, not looking at her.

I heard her slowly get up, and my heart dropped to the floor. She hated me so much she was leaving.

Then suddenly, her hand touched my shoulder and her lips were against my cheek.

I was frozen in complete shock, and I swear I stopped breathing.

"I'm sorry Paul, I-" she began again, but I couldn't take it anymore. I fitted my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her face to mine so I could kiss her soft lips.

The sensation was magnificent, and my heart soared when she groaned into my mouth and kissed me back.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I don't know what had gotten into me, but I found myself kissing Paul back. His lips were so perfect, and the feelings rushing through me scared me just as much as they excited me. I suddenly realized that I loved him. I've known him for about three hours, but I was irreversibly in love with him, and there was nothing I, nor anybody else could do about it.

Once we had broken apart all I could do was stare into his warm brown eyes, and he did the same. He never looked away from me, even when he scooted over an pulled me into the bench beside him.

I then remembered Will, and pulled my eyes from his, shaking my head to clear it.

"This can't be happening," I murmured.

"But it is. Don't you feel it?" Paul asked desperately. I looked up at him again, capturing his gaze, and I did feel it. It was as though an electric shock had just run through me.

I turned my head away and nodded slowly.

"See? We're meant to be together!" He said, wrapping his strong arms around me, pulling me to his warm chest.

God, I could not like this! What about Will?

"Paul, I-I can't" I said, pulling away from him. I couldn't look into his eyes, because I knew I had hurt him.

"Gabriella, please," he begged, trying to pull me back to him, but I resisted.

"I can't do this to Will," I told him softly.

"Who cares about Will? We're meant to be together!" He cried.

"I care about him! And stop saying that ok? I've only known you for three hours!" I cried, looking into his face. Big mistake. The sadness and hurt there nearly tore my heart out, but I couldn't do this to Will.

"I have to go Paul," I said softly, grabbing my purse and standing up.

"Wait! Please, just think about it," he said, slipping a piece of paper into my hand. "Please, think about it," he begged.

"I'll do what I can," I said in my business voice. "Goodbye, Paul," I said.

"…Goodbye… Gabriella," he said sadly, and I quickly put the money for the bill on the table and headed out the door as fast as I could.

_**Paul's POV**_

I sat staring at the place in which Gabriella had just vacated. I felt numb, like someone just pulled the plug on my existence. Emotions both familiar and foreign flashed through me so quickly I didn't quite catch them all.

My body eventually settled on a red hot anger that boiled through me and up my throat like vomit.

I was angry at the fact that she didn't love me, and at Will, the guy she _did_ love, but I was mostly angry at myself. _I _was the one that had let her go. _I_ was the one that had said the wrong thing. _I_ had stared this way too fast.

I had thought it would be simpler than this, and much faster. Now I knew, I had to gain her trust, take it slowly, but would I get another chance to get it right? Would she give me a second chance?

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I walked brusquely down the boardwalk and in the direction of the park. Four o'clock was nearer than I thought, and Will was exactly the person I needed to see. I needed to confirm that I had made the right decision and to keep my mind off of Paul.

Shit! I needed to stop thinking about him! But the look on his face when I left… no! Stop it! You love Will! Not Paul! I mean, you just met the guy, like what, three hours ago? How could I be so infatuated with him in a matter of _three hours_? Was I truly that fickle to jump between men like lightning?

I hadn't thought I was, but maybe things changed? I had no idea, but I hoped that when I saw Will I'd get the condolence I needed.

As I neared the park I felt my phone ring again and flicked it open.

"Hey, I'm almost there," I said, assuming it was Will.

"I don't care where you almost are," came a bored voice. I immediately stopped walking. I hadn't heard that voice in ages.

"Mom?" I asked, confused. I didn't think she even had this number. Jamie had gotten me a new phone with a new number when he took me in so this wouldn't happen.

"Ya, it's me. What the hell Gab! It took me forever to find your new number! Don't ever fucking do that to me again! You understand?" she screeched. I didn't respond. I was shocked into silence. Why did she want to talk to me? She never cared before.

"I said, do you understand?" She demanded.

"Ya," I murmured.

"Good, now you better get your ass home or I'll get you myself!"

I nearly dropped my phone then and there. I wasn't going back there, not now, or ever.

"I-I have to go," I said, then quickly hung up.

A moment later my phone rang again, but I ignored it. I didn't want to speak with her, not again. Just her voice made me shiver with fear.

"Gabbie!" I heard someone say, and whirled around in a rush.

There stood Will and Drew, looking relieved they had found me. I was even more relieved.

"Will!" I gasped, running to him and flinging myself into his arms.

"Hey, are you alright? What's the matter?" He asked, wrapping me into a tight embrace.

I then lifted my head and looked at Drew, he would understand.

"My mother called," I told him softly, and his eyes widened in shock and fear.


	6. The moon and the Woods

"_It was my pleasure, really, now I think it's time I get you home," he said, then stood up, lifting me into his arms._

"_It was a wonder to meet you Riana, truly it was," he said, then the world went black._

* * *

_**Riana's POV**_

I was awoken abruptly by the wind being knocked out of me.

"Come on Ria, get up!" Mia squealed. I groaned, pushing her off of me.

"Leave me alone," I grumbled, pulling the blankets over my head.

"I know you're tired Riana, but we really have to get going. If we drive through the night we might be able to make it to LaPush by morning if we leave soon," said my mother. I groaned again and slowly sat up. I had a killer headache and was in no mood to hear my sisters high pitched squeals.

"Shut up, Mia!" I said, getting out of bed and moving to my luggage to find some Tylenol.

"Do you have a headache?" My mother asked, feeling my forehead, I nodded.

"Hmm, it was quite strange. I don't even remember you coming back from your walk. You must have been out late. What were you doing?" She asked, not mad, but curious.

I tried to rack my throbbing brain for memories of last night. I remember walking through the town and seeing all the emptiness, but I couldn't remember a thing after that.

"I walked through the town, but I don't remember," I said, starting to get a little worried. What had happened?

"You didn't drink, did you?" My mother asked, shocked.

"No, I wouldn't do that. It tastes nasty anyways, so there's no point. No, I know I didn't do that," I assured her.

"Ok, maybe it'll come back to you when your headache's gone," she said soothingly, rubbing my back.

"Ya, I hope so," I said, then gulped down the pills.

_**The Night of Riana's Attack- Jake's POV**_

The night sounds of the forest played around me, but I felt distant from them somehow. I was usually quite in tune to it, being a part of it for so long, but tonight was different.

It seemed as though I wasn't truly there, but a power unknown to me was drawing my attention some place else.

I lifted my head to the sky and sniffed the air. It still smelt as it always did, cool and damp. With the fragrances of Pine, Burch, and honeysuckle all blending together to create a scent like no other. Sometimes I felt sorry for humans, for not having the ability, as I, to partake in this delectable concoction.

Yet, the scent was different in some way. Like there was a new tang that I couldn't quite identify.

Something was off, not right. What was it though?

I whined, frustrated. Why could I not figure it out? I could sense it. The strangeness was as plain as daylight, but placing it….

A soft smell passed me then, it was faint, like it wasn't even there. Could I have imagined it?

No, it was too real, too substantial… and it was so lovely.

It made the scent of the nighttime forest shrink into a rotting decay of rubbish in comparison.

What had it been, this fine scent? Where had it come from?

I had no answer to these questions except for a slight tingling sensation to my left.

So I took the chance and headed in that direction. I mean, what did I have to lose? I had already lost everything that had been important in my life. Whether it was my fault, or another's, I had nothing to live for anymore.

_**Riana's POV**_

We continued our journey yet again, driving on long roads where the only sign of life we'd see is a car every three to four hours.

We began to excite at these small glimpses of human habitation, because otherwise we were left staring out our windows at field after field of yellow grass.

Thankfully my mp3 was fully charged, so I ended up turning it on and dozing.

The pills had finally kicked in after about an hour or two of driving, allowing me to close my eyes and fall asleep.

I still could not remember what had happened last night. Every time I tried to think of it there seemed to be a barrier of fog in my way.

What had taken place to make me so late? But most importantly, where had I gotten this pale, cold, scar?

I had first noticed it as I took a shower this morning. Event he warm water could not warm the mark, it was still as cold as ice!

I hadn't gotten time to inspect it properly because my mother had begun calling Mia and I. Telling us to hurry up so we could leave. So I had dismissed it and we got on the road.

Now that I had the time on my hands I began to glide my fingers absentmindedly across it, shocking myself once again at it's abnormal temperature.

I slowly got away from the temperature and began to discern it's shape.

I followed the cold scar with my finger, feeling it curve upward slightly, then come back down, then I moved to the other one, this one curved down.

It kind of reminded me of parenthesis, but nothing was inside them.

"Riana?" Asked my mother, disrupting my pondering.

"Hmm?" I murmured, pausing my music and looking over at her.

"Would you rather drive in the evening or at night today?" She asked.

I pondered that. Either would be fine, really. I was a good driver, and it was pretty hard to get lost on a straight road.

"I'll drive tonight mom, that way your sleep schedule doesn't get so screwed up," I told her, reminding her of the last time she had lack of sleep.

"Ok, thanks, Riana," she smiled, turning back to the road as another car passed.

So as the sun set we pulled into a rest stop to grab some dinner, and by the time we got out it was dark.

"Ok, you know where to go right?" my mother asked. "Go straight until you hit the freeway, and-"

"Mom, I know, I've been the one giving you the directions all the way, I practically have the map memorized," I assured her.

"I know, I just want to make sure," she fussed, sliding into the passengers seat as she finished buckling Mia in.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine," I smiled, slipping into the drivers seat and starting the car.

"I still worry, but I have faith in you," she said, giving me a loving smile. I couldn't help but smiling back, feeling suddenly uplifted at her reassurance.

So I adjusted the necessary features, put it in drive, and we were back on the road.

It was a nice night, calm and peaceful. Not a cloud in the sky, so the full moon shone bright as daylight, giving the landscape a silver glow.

I had always loved full moons. I liked the way they lit up the sky, making everything so clear, but yet so blurry. I could never understand it, and still can't. The moon is it's own unexplainable entity.

As I was marveling at the sky, I noticed vaguely that we had entered a patch of forest. I began to look around, noting the height and breadth of the trees.

They were large, to say the least. Their forms towered over me, blocking out my guiding moon from time to time.

It was slightly eerie, but I was a strong disbeliever in ghosts and things that didn't exist.

So I know that the only things that would be staring back at me now were little scurrying woodland creatures and the occasional bird or doe.

So you can vary that I was quite shocked when I found myself staring into a pair of very human-like eyes.

They were dark in the center because of the lack of light in the tree cover, but just enough shone through to reveal a soft brown circle around the ebony.

As I drove by it the glimpse was brief, but it was burned into my eye sockets. I remembered those eyes, but what was around them?

I think it's skin was a russet color, but wait… was it skin? No, it was too broken up, like it was made of strands… fur.

It couldn't have been a deer, it was much too tall. A bear perhaps? Reared up on it's hind legs? Maybe. That was definitely a possibility.

I then considered the rationality of the issue. It was most definitely a bear, plus, I didn't get a really good look at it to begin with. It couldn't possible be anything else anyway… could it?


	7. The Verdict

**A.N. **_Hello again my lovely readers! I'm really glad I got to get this chapter up so fast, I'm really getting into writing this story! Anyways, I just want to let you know there's a bit of abuse in this chapter, it's a story she tells, so if you're totally against that stuff, don't read. It's not actually happening, but it will in a few chapters time, this is just a story Gabriella tells Will. Ok, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review! Thank you!_

* * *

"_My mother called," I told him softly, and his eyes widened with shock._

* * *

_**Gabriella's POV**_

"What?" Drew demanded.

"My-my mother, she just called!" I cried, burying my face into Will's chest. I held onto him tightly, never wanting him to let me go.

"We need to call Jamie, he'd want to know about this," Drew said, flicking out his phone and moving away to call my brother.

Will slowly pulled me over to a bench where he sat us both down. I was practically on his lap, but I didn't care, I was scared.

"Are you ok?" He asked softy after a moment.

"Technically," I told him, not wanting to lie and say I was fine.

"Is your mother really that bad?" He asked, I nodded my head vigorously, then slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Would you like to see how bad she is?" I asked him.

"Yes," he breathed. I nodded, then quickly turned my back to him, taking off my coat. I then carefully lifted up the back of my shirt and he gasped.

It was silent, then I felt one of his warm fingers trace along a scar along my back, making me shiver.

"Your mother did this?" He asked, stunned.

"Ya," I confirmed, pulling my shirt back down and turning to facer him. I then pulled the collar of my button down shirt over to the left to reveal the worst of my scars.

It had at one point been a large bloody gash, but into my shoulder with a kitchen knife.

"I was sixteen," I began. "She had just figured out that my brother had won the court battle over us. My younger brother and I were to be moving in with him. She was absolutely furious.

"At first, she had locked herself in her room, which was fine with us. She wasn't hurting us at least. But one night, I got hungry, so I went out to the kitchen to get myself a bowl of cereal. I was facing the counter, humming, as I poured the milk in, when I felt a presence behind me.

"I turned to see my mother, a steak knife raised in her hand.

"'You bitch!' She cried. 'How dare you leave me? How can you do this to me, you little wench!' She shrieked.

"'Mom! I'm sorry!' I cried, my eyes trained on the knife. She had hurt me with knives before, but I knew this was different.

"'No you're not!' She wailed, stumbling closer to me. 'You don't care! You _want_ to leave me! Leave me all alone! Filthy slut!' She cried, bringing the knife down. I lunged out of the way, but she pinned me to the fridge. Her eyes were wild and her breath smelled of alcohol.

"'Don't you dare run away from me you filthy whore! I want you to feel the pain that I've felt!' She yelled, and plunged the knife down into my shoulder. I cried out in pain, hoping someone would hear me.

"'Stop! Please!' I gasped as she pulled it out and sank it quickly back in with more force than before.

"'No! Not until you feel my pain!' She shrieked.

"All I could think of was the pain, and how much I wanted her to stop. I wanted someone to hear me, come and save me.

"Then, as if God had heard my pleas, my brother, David, eleven at the time, came up from behind and smacked her as hard as he could with a metal frying pan.

"He knocked her straight out cold and she fell to the ground in a pitiful heap.

"I gasped in agony as I pulled the knife from my arm.

"'D-David, c-c-call Jamie, a-and the p-police,' I gasped through the tears that were flowing from my eyes.

"'I did' he had told me, I smiled and didn't remember anything after that, except waking in the hospital a day later."

As I finished I looked up into Will's face. Horror and disgust were written plainly across it.

"Gabbie, I'm-" he began softly, I shook my head.

"Don't feel sorry for me," I told him sternly. He nodded slowly, then shifted his eyes back to the scar on my shoulder.

His hand reached forward, he paused, looking to me for approval. I nodded and he carefully placed his fingertips on it.

The warmth of his hand felt good, and I instinctively leaned into it, shocking him slightly.

Slowly, his hand moved up my shoulder and to my neck. My eyes closed, and I enjoyed the warmth.

I then felt his breath on my cheek, sending soft puffs of air across my skin.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips latching onto the sensitive skin below the curve of my jawbone.

All I could do was moan quietly as my hands gripped at the sleeves of his jacket.

"Ehem, I don't mean to interrupt anything, but…" said Drew.

I looked at him and scowled, as Will carefully pulled away, his cheeks dusted with pink.

"Gab, we're gonna go grab your stuff and head home, ok? Jamie wants you by him in case she acts upon her threat," he said gravely. I nodded, slowly getting up. I then looked at Will.

"Drew, what about Will?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry, he can come, I asked," he grinned. I scowled again, but was actually very grateful of this.

"Um, do you want to come?" I asked, turning back to Will.

"Do _you_ want me to come?" I looked up at him and nodded. "Then, I'll come," he smiled. I returned the gesture.

"Ok, Will, meet us at our apartment when you've gotten your things together. We'll be staying for a while, so be prepared. Jamie's working on calling your both off of school, so when we get there we can get an update on that." Drew told us, making quick work of the situation. That was on of his qualities that I greatly appreciated.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, Gabbie," Will said, pulling me into his arms. "Please be safe," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I'll do my best," I smiled, then pulled him down by his collar so I could kiss his lips.

This is what I wanted, I wanted to kiss him and see if the sparks were there like last night… they weren't. It did however feel very nice. I still liked kissing him, and that reassured me.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised, brushing his lips across mine once more before he let me go and hurried across the park to his car.

"Aww, you two make such an adorable couple," Drew ginned as I turned to him.

"Shut up!" I told him, punching his arm before slipping mine into the crook of his elbow. We always walked like this, like friends. He just laughed at me like usual and stuck his hands into his pockets.

Our apartment wasn't that far so we walked the few blocks to it and took the elevator up to our flat.

I was going to head to my room to pack, but Drew grabbed my hand, turning me to face him.

"You'll be ok, Gabbie. We'll keep you safe," he told me seriously. I smiled at this.

"I know Drew, thank you. I'm excited to see David too, it's been a while," I grinned.

"I thought you would be. Alright, go get your shit," he said, letting me go and shaking his head.

I just laughed at him and went to my room to get my things together.


	8. Realization dawned

**A.N.**_ Ok, so here's the Riana's chapter, sorry about how short it is, but I promise the next one will be longer, and I think she'll finally come in contact with Jacob. Anyways, I hop you like it, and as always, please review! Thank you bunches!_

* * *

_I then considered the rationality of the issue. It was most definitely a bear, plus, I didn't get a really good look at it to begin with. It couldn't possible be anything else… _

_could it? _

* * *

_**Riana's POV**_

As promised, I drove for the duration of the night and my mother arose around seven and took over again.

Like she told us yesterday, we arrived in the small town of LaPush by nine. I was surprised when I realized that this was a reservation. Man, I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb! Well, I _was_ kind of tan, but it was nothing compared to the glorious skin of the Quileute's I saw as we drove through the reservation. Thankfully, my hair was darker, not the flawless ebony like the others, but I could blend in decently I supposed.

My train of thought was then cut short as we pulled up out new drive in front of our cottage-like house.

It was small, but looked like the perfect size for three people. It was set back in a patch of tree's, but out neighbors house could be seen through their almost bare branches.

The house reminded me of on of those little cottages in the movies where all those runaway lover's got to to get away from their problematic parents.

I found it charming, and I liked the porch with it's big beams, and the red brick chimney that contrasted with the wooden plank siding, yet matched with the brilliant red front door.

"It's so cute!" My mother exclaimed as her and Mia jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. I got out slower, and approached it with uncertainty. It was still new territory, and it was not to be taken lightly. So I approached the house at a pace in which someone who was uncertain about their surroundings approached an object that was questionable.

Once I made it through the door I liked what I saw. When you first walked in you entered the great room that took up the front half of the house from wall to wall. In the back there were two doors, obviously leading to bedrooms. Dead ahead was a set of stairs leading into what I presumed was the loft, and under them was a small door that led into the downstairs bathroom.

"Hey, Ria, do you mind having the loft? Mia and I have picked the two rooms in back," my mother said, poking her head out of the door leading off from the kitchen. Obviously that was the one she had chosen.

"Sure," I shrugged, then mounted the stairs and pushed the door open at the top.

It led into a spacious attic room that had a surprising amount of light, and even a small bathroom over in the far right corner. I carefully closed the door behind me and peaked around the corner from the door and found an open space with a window, and it was the same to the left. It was as though the room was a giant "c" with the stairwell as their separator.

I found myself liking it, and I couldn't wait to move my things in from the truck waiting outside.

So I descended the stairs and my mother and I assisted the movers with arranging our things. Mom changed her mind often, and by the end of it they looked about ready to pass out, or punch her. I voted that it was probably a combination of both.

"Um, thanks for baring with us, I know my mother can be a pain," I told the moving guys as I gave them their pay check. Mom was too busy putting everything else in it's right order.

"Don't worry, we get it all the time," said the large one.

Well actually, they were all large, and were obviously from the reservation. Since they had the customary russet skin and dark hair.

"Anyway, I'm Sam, and this is Quil, and Embry. We're not really mover's, but we got the job done," he shrugged.

"Yes you did, and that's all that matters," I smiled.

"Ya, well, I'm sure we'll be seeing you around, and you'll probably see Quil and Embry at school," Sam said as they made their way to the door.

"Ok, well, thank you again, you guys were great."

"Heh, it's not a problem, we'll see you around," he said, and they all piled out the door, shutting it loudly behind them.

_**The night Riana drove: Jacob's POV**_

The wonderful smell was getting closer, searing the insides of my sensitive nostrils with it's heavenly scent.

Up ahead I could see a break in the tree's where the moon shone through, casting itself on a silver Ford edge. That was where the amazing scent was coming from. So I pursued it on a diagonal, getting closer with every step. Soon I was running right next to it in the cover of the tree's. I let myself inhale that mouthwatering aroma.

It reminded me of some little white bell shaped flowers (**A.N. Lilly of the Valley)** I had found in someone's garden. This was mixed with the earthy scents of rain and the crisp dawn. Then the entire package was adorned with a layer of thick honey.

When I was human I had liked honey. I used to smother it on toast, or eat it straight from the jar! The last time I'd smelt it was when I had eaten breakfast the day I had gotten the invitation.

I growled at the remembrance and pushed my trivial human thoughts out of the way to make room for the scent. I then began to wonder what in the vehicle had the smell.

Maybe it was a jar of honey they had left open mixed with the surrounding environment. So I looked closely into the car and was surprised at what I found.

In the drivers seat sat the most breathtaking creature I had ever seen. She was definitely a human girl, but she looked so much more enticing than other females I had seen. Her hair was a rich brown that glinted in the light of the moon. Her skin was a soft tan, and her features were flawless.

I found myself wanting to stare at her for the rest of eternity. I even had a brief image of me holding that beautiful creature, touching her, making her writhe beneath me.

I shook my head, clearing my nonsensical human thoughts. They were wrong, and forbidden, too unpredictable, unlike the simple mind of the wolf. It had no cares except finding food, shelter, and water, nothing else mattered to him.

But this girl struck a chord in the man part of me, so deep it throbbed painfully. I found myself not caring about food, shelter, or water, but the well being of this human above even those essentials.

What was this feeling? This unnatural pull? This unwavering with to protect her and nothing else, not even myself?

Then it hit me like a freight train… I, had imprinted.


	9. Breakdown

**A.N. **_I'm really sorry about the long time I took to update, but I really hope you guys like it anyways. Trust me, you will hate Gabbie in this chapter, I know I did, but I had to write it, and I also swear that things are gonna get better… sometime! So I hope you all enjoy! And thanks for the review, you guys are amazing!_

* * *

_"You'll be ok, Gabbie. We'll keep you safe," he told me seriously. I smiled at this._

_"I know Drew, thank you, plus, I'll get to see David, I've missed him," I grinned._

_"I thought you would be. Alright, go get you shit," he said, letting me go and shaking his head._

_I just laughed at him and went to my room to get my things together._

* * *

_**Gabriella's POV**_

Once will arrived at our apartment, we were already packed and waiting outside for him. So he threw his bag into the trunk of Drew's Taurus, and we were on our way.

Jamie didn't live very far from the University, only about two hours tops. So I amused myself by listening to my ipod, but my phone vibrating in my pocket distracted me again.

"Drew, it's her again," I told him, staring at my phone in horror. He silently held his hand out for it without looking away from the road. I handed it to him and watched as he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

I heard my mother screaming on the other end and I flinched. Will turned around in his seat and grabbed my hand. I held it tightly.

"I don't know how you got this number, but you better forget it fast," Drew said as my mother's screaming quieted. It picked up again ten fold at hearing his voice.

He had been the one to come rescue me on more than one occasion of her beating me. He had lived in the apartment next to us. Sadly, he was out with Jamie the night of the knife incident. He still can't forgive himself for that. But I do, he was there every other time before that. He's my hero, literally.

"Ya, I can't say the same for you," Drew growled, his hand tightening on the wheel. I hated when she got him so angry. I know my mother too well, she was screwing with him in her usual flirty fashion. I don't think she quite got it when we told her he was gay.

"I don't give a shit! Now you better leave Gabriella the fuck along or I'll come after you myself, you got that?" Drew yelled into the phone. There was a murmured reply as he made a sound of disgust. "Ya I but you would like that, but if you call this phone again, I can guarantee that I'll get you to jail, and this time you won't be coming out!" He said, then hung up the phone and dropped it into the cup holder.

"Gab, I'll keep this for now," he told me. I nodded slowly, still shaken from their angry conversation. "Will, you better get you ass back there or she's gonna faint," Drew barked, obviously still angry from my mother. I hated how she got him so worked up, making me hate her even more.

Like Drew had ordered, Will quickly unbuckled and climbed into the back beside me, pulling me to his chest.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I cuddled up against him. I was surprisingly comfortable.

"Ya, I'm fine, just a little jittery," I admitted, trying to calm my thudding pulse.

"It'll be ok, just relax," he whispered, pressing his face into my hair. I nodded and sighed, letting my head relax against his chest that was clad in a crisp white button down shirt, a suit coat, and black tie. He was always dressed nicely. I even speculated if he owned any lounge around clothes. I inwardly doubted it as I closed my eyes, relaxing against his warmth as he stroked my hair.

Eventually I found myself dozing, and soon feel into a, thankfully, dreamless slumber.

_**Paul's POV**_

This is my second time being wasted in the past few days. Needless to say, I didn't take Gabriella leaving very well. Now I sat in my motel room totally drunk, and singing sailor songs... well, attempting to at least.

"Paul... Paul... PAUL!" I heard.

"Whaaat?" I yelled back, focusing my bleary vision onto an angry faced Jared.

"Ok, I know you're not much of a drinker, so what the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"Drinking," I stated.

"Why?"

I was silent for a minute as the memories of betrayal, sadness, and anger all bubbled to the surface, making me sober very very fast. That's one thing I hate about having an extra high temp. It took you tons to get drunk, and little to become sober.

"Because, my fucking imprint's in love with some other guy!" I yelled, standing up and chucking the bottle of vodka in my hand at the wall. I could feel the inferior emotions coursing through my body, but hearing the crash seemed to bring me back to my senses enough to continue. "We went out to eat," I began. "We talked, and god her voice is the most amazing sound, and her laugh, her smile, everything, Jared!" I cried, sitting back down and burying my face into my hands. "I love her. I lover her so much, and she's in love with someone else! What the hell am I supposed to do?" I gasped, dry sobs racking through my frame. Thankfully there was still enough alcohol in my system to keep the real tears at bay. I couldn't stand it if I actually cried, but damn, it just hurt so much!

"Paul, did you tell her that? That you loved her?" Jared asked softly, I nodded. "Dude, you probably freaked her out! I mean, what would you do if someone you didn't know came up to you and told you they loved you? You'd think they were crazy, right?" He explained, and the realization dawned on me. She was probably scared, I probably scared her.

"Damn. Jared, what am I gonna do now?" I asked desperately, looking up at him.

"I don't know man, but I'm sure no woman would like a drunk man," he said with a frown. I hung my head and nodded, and slowly began to clean up the mess I had made.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

When I awoke I realized that it must be either late in the evening, or early in the morning. I looked at the ceiling and recognized the fan as the one in my room at Jamie's, and the only light in the room was coming from my desk lamp to the left.

I slowly sat up and looked over to see Will asleep in the chair behind it, still in his clothes. I smiled and went over to his sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful, but that tie must be uncomfortable. So I reached out and carefully undid it, making sure to fold it neatly and place it on the desk. I then took off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt a bit, un-tucking it from his pants. The effect these changes gave him made me smile.

I was always used to seeing him all proper with his shirt tucked in and his tie resting at the base of his throat. He now portrayed a figure of ease with his rumpled hair and relaxed frame.

I smiled again, then turned from him and went to the closet to get a blanket. I grabbed the biggest one and threw it over him before turning of the desk lamp and climbing back into bed, falling asleep to the sound of Will's slow even breaths, but my mind was filled with the russet skinned Paul.


	10. Riana

**A.N. **_Hi everyone! Sorry about the long time between updates, I've had a really busy Christmas, and now that I'm going back to school and finals are coming I thought I'd update for you! So I hope you guys like it! Please review! Thanks!_

* * *

_What was this feeling? This unnatural pull? This unwavering wish to protect her and nothing else, not even myself?_

_Then it hit me like a ton of bricks… I, had imprinted._

* * *

_**Riana's POV**_

We had now been in town for about three days. We had gotten everything into the house and most of it in it's rightful place, making it have a feeling of home. During these days I haven't seen the sun once, it was always overcast, and mostly drizzling. It was pretty dreary, but with my mother's enthusiasm, and the coming together of our home I barely noticed the weather. Now as I stared out my window in my new reading nook the rain became painfully obvious. I really wanted to go outside and explore, but the pouring rain didn't look very inviting.

As I glanced towards the forest with it's smeared greens and browns I saw a patch of the brown move towards our house, out of the cover of the few leafy tree's and spruces. I sat up straighter and watched the blurry mass. I couldn't tell for the life of me what it was. I could tell however that the thing was huge! Much bigger than any bear I've seen. I watched it for a minute and I swore I could feel it looking right back at me. The impulse to investigate stole through me, and I tried to ignore it, but it soon got the better of me and I grabbed my raincoat and hurried down the stairs and out the front door.

There to the left of our house stood the biggest creature I had ever seen, on TV or off. It was bigger than a bear, and had soft russet fur, with features like that of a wolf. A jolt ran through me as I looked into it's eyes. They had a distinct human characteristic to their blackness as they analyzed me with what appeared to be curiosity.

I soon found myself moving towards the creature, my hand outstretched for it to sniff, as though it were merely a harmless puppy.

It seemed surprised at my approach, but held it's ground. It didn't even move until my hand was right under it's nose, then it took a tentative sniff, and proceeded to press it's muzzle into my palm.

A smile broke across my face as my fingers stroked the soft fur of it's nose. He seemed to be enjoying it as well because a guttural sound of pleasure ripped through his huge body.

"Well, I know you're friendly," I told the beast. "But now I need to figure out what you are."

A barking laugh stole through him as his mouth opened wide in a sort of wolfish grin.

"Don't laugh at me!" I accused. "It's not like you can just tell me what you are!"

I saw him roll his eyes, and thus, I pulled my hand away from his nose to cross my arms. This resulted in a soft whine to emit from the creature, as it pressed it's nose against the top of my head, nearly knocking me down.

"Well, I'm glad you think I smell good!" I laughed, not realizing that my hood had been pushed down, so now I was soaked within a matter of minutes.

"Riana!" I heard. I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice.

"Hurry, hide!" I told the wolf, knowing that my mother would not take too well on the fact that I was so close to a gargantuan wolf.

The creature gave me one last good sniff, then turned and hurried into the woods.

"Coming, mom!" I called, hurrying into the front yard and up the steps to the door.

"Look at you, you're soaking wet!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry mom, I just wanted to go explore the woods a bit," I said, shaking some of the water off of me.

"Well, at least wait until the rain lets up to out again!" She lectured.

"I will next time, promise," I told her as I pulled off my coat and entered the house.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I followed the amazing girl to LaPush of all places. Of course my imprint would lead me home. I even saw Sam, Embry, and Quil, helping her and her family move furniture and belonging into their house.

I wasn't ready to see them yet, so I stayed hidden in the well perfumed pines surrounding her house. Here I waited fort the right time to see her, and that moment happened on our third day back in town when I just couldn't wait any longer.

It was about three in the afternoon and I saw her sitting upstairs. I couldn't help but move out of the cover of trees to get a better look at her. I know she saw me, but I didn't care, I wanted her to.

Soon, her face disappeared from the window and my heart fell. Had I scared her? Was seeing a giant wolf in her yard too much? Yet to my amazement I heard the front door open and recognized her heavenly scent even through the pouring rain. When we saw each other we simply stared for the longest time, each analyzing the other. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and this amazing creature was my imprint.

I soon found her moving cautiously towards me, her hand reaching towards me. I was shocked into stillness at her reaction. Why wasn't she afraid? She should be. The fact that she wasn't worried me a bit, but I had no more time to dwell upon it because her small hand was under my nose, her intoxicating scent flooding from her pores.

I couldn't help myself as I pressed my nose into that wonderful scent, and to my great relief, she smiled, letting her fingers wander through my fur. By doing this she gave me the idea as to how those hands would feel stroking along my human body. At the mere thought I groaned, unable to contain it, but I wasn't ready to have her see me human just yet. There were a lot of holes I had to patch up with my brothers first.

"Well, I know you're friendly," she told me, her voice the most beautiful sound. It made me weaken at the knees. "But now I need to figure out what you are," she mused. I couldn't help but laugh at that comment, and try to imagine all the horrendous beasts that were playing their way across her mind, trying to match me to one. I doubted she would, but she would learn what I was in due time.

"Don't laugh at me!" She scolded. "It's not like you can just tell me what you are!" I couldn't stop my eyes rolling and the small chuckle. There was so much she didn't know, and the funniest of them all was that I _could_ tell her what I was, and I planned to.

Yet, at my reaction she pulled her hand away, crossing her both across her chest. I whined at the loss of her close proximity, so I took the initiative and pressed my nose into her long dark hair.

"Well, I'm glad you think I smell good!" She laughed, her mood softening, I beamed, and she didn't know the half of it! Like how her scent wasn't merely good, but intoxicating, mouthwatering, absolutely delicious.

"Riana!" Came a voice that I guessed was her mother.

"Hurry, hide!" She told me. I almost panicked, but I made sure to draw in one more whiff of her scent before turning and hightailing it into the trees. Once under the cover of the foliage I kept running. Why, I did not know, but I needed a good run.

My mind began to wander, and I found myself pondering what her mother had called out. She had said only one word "Riana." That must be my imprints name. I never had given much thought to a name like that, yet I knew vaguely that there was a singer with the same name. Now however, as I let it play and replay in my head, I could find no better name in the universe, but Riana.


	11. Wants and needs

**A.N. **_Hey guys, I finally got this chapter done, sorry about how short it is, and the next chapters going to be even shorter, but I need them to be because a lot of suspense is coming up, so please bare with me, I'll try to update faster now that their shorter though. So hopefully I'll have the next one up by next weekend at the latest! Now on with the story!_

* * *

_I smiled again, then turned from him and went to the closet to get a blanket. I grabbed the biggest one and threw it over him before turning off the desk lamp and climbing back into bed, falling asleep to the sound of will's slow even breaths, but my mind was filled with the russet skinned Paul._

* * *

_**Gabriella's POV**_

The next day, I awoke too late to see Jamie and David. Jamie had left for work early, and David had school, so it was just Will, Drew, and I. They however were busy talking tactics about my mother. Will didn't know the whole story, so Drew was filling him in, and I really did not want to be a part of that. So I found myself doing laundry.

While I was sifting through my clothes however, I found a folded up piece of paper in my jeans from yesterday. I looked at it for a minute before carefully unfolding it.

There, written in a scribbled handwriting, was a phone number with the name, 'Paul' written above it.

I was confused for a moment, unsure how this had come into my possession. That's when I remembered yesterday morning. Just as I was leaving he slipped me a piece of paper, telling me to think about it. I must have just stuck it into my pocket after all the commotion yesterday. Now I was looking at it intensely, my hand in my pocket, carefully fingering the edge of my cell phone. Should I call him? But what would I say?

I deliberated, weighing the pros and cons, soon finding myself pulling out my phone and pressing the numbers scrawled onto the slip of paper.

Once I put it to my ear and heard the first ring my heart accelerated quickly. Why was I doing this? Why was I calling him? He had been the one who practically told me he loved me! But I had to hear his voice. I _wanted_ to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

There it was, his beautiful, rough voice, sounding rougher than before because of tiredness. I quickly checked the clock, it said it was ten in the morning.

"Hello?" He repeated.

"Um, hi," I said carefully. I heard him inhale sharply.

"Gabriella?" He questioned, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Ya, it's me," I confirmed, not sure what else to say. He seemed at a loss as well, because all I could hear was his accelerated breathing.

"Um, hey, I'm sorry about um, running out on you-" I began, but he cut across me.

"No, it's ok. I mean, well, in your position anyone would, so I don't blame you," he said, sounding as though he really didn't mean as much as he wanted to.

"I still wanted to apologize," I said.

"Well, apology accepted!" He laughed. My heart throbbed involuntarily at the sound.

"Ya, thanks," I chuckled awkwardly, my cheeks heating up.

"So, you want to do something today, so I can, you know, make it up to you?" He asked, sounding awkward as well.

"Um, well, I'm not really in town at the moment," I said, feeling let down that I couldn't hang out with him.

"Oh, really? That sucks," he said, sounding thoroughly depressed.

"Ya, it does, especially the reason why I'm not in town," I said, hinting for him to ask, he didn't let me down.

"What happened?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Well, um, after I left you yesterday, I went to the park to meet will," I began.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, sounding angry "'cuz if he did I swear I'll-"

"No, he didn't do anything, it's um, my mother," I explained.

"Your mother?" He questioned.

"Ya, uh, well, let's just say there were some problems when I was younger, so the issue was brought to court in a custody battle between her and my older brother Jamie. He ended up winning and she wasn't too happy about that. So we moved here to Seattle and changed our phone numbers so she wouldn't find us, but yesterday she called me." I said, hoping he would get the extent of the situation.

It took him a while to respond, so I assumed he did because I heard his breathing accelerate drastically. He sounded mad, and when he spoke it was in a voice of forced calm.

"Where are you? Are you safe?" He asked softly.

"I-I'm at my brother's house a ways outside Seattle, and I'm fine. Will and Drew are with me now," I told him, hopefully calming him down.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked, sounding as though it was more of a demand than a request.

"Oh, you don't have to, I mean, you probably have things to-"

"If you need me, I'll be there," he told me sternly. I was shocked at how serious he sounded. I had just met him after all.

"Um, ok, I-if you insist-"

"No, Gabriella. This is up to you. Do you need me to come?" He asked.

I paused, contemplating. It was less of a need and more of a want for him to come. Yet maybe that want was a need. I couldn't really tell.

"I do _want_ you to come, but I don't know if I _need_ you to come, and that doesn't mean you _should_ come," I said at last. "Does that make any sense?"

"None at all," he answered, a smile in his voice.

"Well, uh, I kind of _want_ you to come, but I have four guys here to protect me, so I don't necessarily _need_ you to come. Then, I don't know how Will and the other's will feel about this, so I'm not sure if you _should_ come. Any better?" I asked hopefully, not wanting to explain again, I was getting confused myself. It made sense when I first said it.

"Kind of, but what does it mean? Should I come, or should I not come?" He asked, still smiling.

Ugh, god, this was horrible! I had no idea what he should do, or what I wanted, or needed him to do! I was so confused!

"Ugh, I don't know!" I cried, and to my confusion, he began to laugh. Why the hell was he laughing at me? This was so unfair!

"What the hell is so funny?" I demanded. He continued laughing, unable to speak until it quieted slightly.

"It's just funny that you're so confused, and you were the one who thought it all up," he chuckled, I frowned. This guy was lame!

"Ya, well, that's the best way I could think of to explain it ok?" I said angrily. "Fine! I want you to come! But I don't know how my boyfriend will handle it because… because…" I said, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Because?" He repeated, smiling again, I nearly growled in frustration.

"Because I think I'm in love with you stupid! Are you happy now?" I yelled, praying to god the men downstairs hadn't heard me, or I'd be screwed.

Paul was silent for a minute, then let out a long sigh.

"Yes, I am happy," he said finally.

"I don't know how the hell it happened, and it's scaring the shit out of me! But it happened, and now I've got to deal with it," I sighed.

"You're not in this alone, you know that right?" He asked.

"It sure ad hell feels like it," I muttered, trying to calm myself.

"Well, you're not, ok? I'll be there whenever you need me, so how about you think it over for a while and then call me back," he suggested.

"That could take a while," I warned.

"I can wait," he told me cheerily.

"Alright, I'll think about it," I told him finally.

"Good, and remember, I'm just a phone call away, ok?"

"Ok… um, Paul?" I asked.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"Don't worry, it's my pleasure," he said, I then said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. My heart was racing faster than it has in a while, but this time it was in a good way.


	12. Home

**A.N. **_Ok, here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short, the next one's probably going to be short for Gabriella too, but the one's after that should get a bit more lengthy. But anyway, I hope you guys like it! Please review!_

* * *

_Once under the cover of the foliage I kept running. Why, I did not know, but I needed a good run. Then, I pondered what her mother had called out. She had said only one word 'Riana.' That must be my imprints name. I never had given much thought to a name like that, yet I knew vaguely that there was a singer with the same name. Now however, as I let it play and replay in my head, I could find no better name in the universe, than Riana._

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

The first stop I needed to make was home. I hadn't seen my father in a good four to five months, maybe even six. I know he is going to be angry, but deep down, I really missed him, and he'll forgive me. That's just how Billy is.

So, as I reached my house, I sat in the woods for a minute before phasing slowly back into a human. I hadn't been one in a while, and standing on two legs felt strange, I nearly fell over! I had to grip a tree for support as I got my bearings.

I didn't have any clothes, so I would be walking into the house naked. Hopefully no one was over, and that Billy had the courtesy to have kept my clothes.

Once I wasn't falling over I braced myself and slowly approached the edge of the tree's. I decided I would enter through the front door. Coming through the back might scar him, plus, I haven't been here in so long I was nearly a stranger. So I proceeded to hurry across the yard and stagger up the porch steps. Thank god our neighbors were far enough down the road that they couldn't see our house, or they would've gotten a good view.

I could tell my hair had gown considerably, since it now nearly touched my shoulders. I knew I looked different, and I hoped dad would recognize me.

I think I ended up staring at the door for a good twenty minutes before actually raising my hand to knock on it. I was just so nervous! What if he was mad? What if he was ill? Or not even here because he…? I pushed that though from my mind. This was Billy we were talking about anyways. He was going to outlive us all.

Then, sure enough, after a minute or two, I heard the sound of him undoing the lock and the door was slowly pulled open. The look on Billy's face when he saw me standing naked on the front porch would have made me laugh on an ordinary day, but this was no time to be laughing.

Instead, I decided to simply bow my head and wait for the torrent of rage I knew was soon to come. But it never did. There was only silence as we stood there. I eventually got the courage to raise my head and saw him looking at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Jacob? Is it really you?" He croaked out after a moment. I nodded my head solemnly, not sure what to do or say. Silence fell again as Billy tried to choke back his sobs. I gave him his privacy as I examined my bare feet.

Then, quicker than I would have expected, Billy pulled me down by my arm, forcing me to my knees so he could wrap his arms around me.

"It's been so long, I-I've missed you, son," Billy gasped. I hadn't noticed I was crying until my vision was so blurred I could barely see.

I hurt my father by leaving, I hurt him big time, and it would take a lot of time to get back to where we were before.

"I'm sorry, dad," I whispered, holding onto him tightly. I could tell he had lost a lot of weight. He was much thinner than when I left.

"You should be," he told me, his voice gruff once again as he released me. I quickly stood up, bracing once again for the rage that didn't come.

"You should get cleaned up," he told me, turning around and rolling across the living room. I slowly stepped into the familiar house, closing the door behind me. "The Clearwater's are going to be stopping by for dinner soon. You should look presentable," he told me. I nodded and quickly crossed the room to the hallway, eager to use the shower. I really did miss the use of soap.

"Jacob?" I heard, then slowly turned to look at my father.

"Ya?" I croaked, my voice scratchy from the lack of use the past how many months.

"I really am glad you're home. Everyone's missed you," he nodded.

"Thanks, dad, it feels good to be home," I told him. A small smile escaped his lips at this, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Being a nomad isn't your thing, huh?" He asked.

"Not at all," I confessed, suddenly yearning for a shower. Billy laughed at this, then waved me to carry on. I wasted no time in hurrying to the bathroom. This caused another round of laughter to escape my father, and I smiled. It really was great to be home.

_**Riana's POV**_

Sadly, I would be starting school this coming Monday, and I really wasn't looking forward to it. I mean, really, we're in an Indian reservation, how many white kids like me are you gonna find? Probably not any.

Unlike myself, Mia was ecstatic about going to kindergarten. She had only had a few weeks of it before we left, so no attachments were made. I however, missed my friends terribly.

I didn't have many, but the one's I did posses were very close to me. So all day Saturday I spent in front of my computer screen, sending e-mails, and IM's. I really

missed them all, school just wouldn't be the same without them.

_**Jacob's POV**_

Needless to say, dinner with the Clearwater's was awkward. Seth was excited that I was back, Leah was of course, indifferent, but I thought I got a hint of anger from her, and Mrs. Clearwater was definitely not very happy about my little escapade.

"You know, your father had the hardest time without you. Why would you go and leave him like that?" She demanded as soon as Billy and I had finished with the story of my leaving and returning.

Jeez, way to make me feel even more like shit!

"Sue, just let it go," Billy sighed, obviously not wanting to talk about it either.

"But, Billy-!" She began to protest.

"Mom, just leave it alone," Leah sighed. For once in my life I was very grateful to have Leah around. She could be a pain, but she knew when talking was necessary, and she certainly knew that now was definitely not the time. I couldn't help but give her an appreciative smile, she just shrugged, indifferent. Ah well, that was Leah.

The rest of the night we were mostly quiet, except Seth, he welcomed me back with open arms. He really was a good kid. He made the situation ten times better, I was really glad Sue didn't come by herself, then I'd really be in deep shit. For the remainder of the evening she kept throwing me disapproving looks, or she would shake her head from time to time, it was really starting to bother me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, eh, Jacob? You're gonna go see Sam and the guys right?" Seth asked as they prepared to leave, much to my relief.

"Ya, I'll be going over to Sam's tomorrow," I nodded, dreading the meeting, but knowing that it had to be done.

"Good, well, I'm sure I'll see you there, Emily's making spaghetti!" He said happily, I smiled, I had always loved Emily's cooking, and spaghetti was one of my favorites.

"Great, well, I'll see ya tomorrow kid," I said, rumpling his hair.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore!" He argued, puffing out his already massive chest, I just laughed.

"Sure you are squirt!"

"Whatever, Jake," he sulked.

"Bye," came a voice from behind me, I turned to see Leah, not looking at me, but at the floor as though the tiles were particularly interesting.

"Uh, bye, Leah, um, thanks for the save back there again, I really appreciate it," I said, feeling a little more than uncomfortable talking to her.

"It's no big, my mom was getting way out of line. That's something you and Billy have to work out on your own," she said.

"Ya, it is. Well, uh, I'll see you tomorrow?" I questioned, not sure if she was up to going to Sam's still.

"Ya, probably. I'm not gonna let little Seth here go by himself," she grinned, Seth scowled.

"Ya, whatever!" He said, we both laughed.

"See you guys then," I smiled, Leah smiled back, something that I never thought I'd see.

"Ya, see you tomorrow Jake…. Um, I'm really glad you're back," she said.

"Oh, um, thanks Leah, it's pretty good to be back," I responded.

"Alright, bye Jake!" Seth called, already out the door.

"Bye," Leah said one last time before hurrying after him. I could see Sue giving me one last glare from the driver's seat of their car before I closed the door. Tomorrow was going to be really hard, I just knew it was.


	13. By the End of October

**A.N. **_Sorry this is short again guys, but this chapter is the basis for all of the other Gabriella, Paul, chapters, so bare with me! Hope you enjoy it none the less! Please review! Thank you much!_

* * *

"_Thank you."_

"_Don't worry, it was my pleasure," he said. Then I said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone, my heart racing faster than it has in a while, but this time, it was in a good way._

* * *

_**Gabriella's POV**_

After talking to Paul I had no idea what to do, but thankfully I found the perfect outlet as I entered the kitchen. There were pizza boxes strewn everywhere, pop cans piled up, dirty dishes overflowing in the sink. Basically, the biggest mess I had ever laid my eyes on, and of course, the rest of the house resembled the kitchen. So I went on, nothing short of, a cleaning rampage.

Will and Drew were completely confused as to why I was doing this. Drew however knew that something was bothering me, I always cleaned when that happened. I simply told them that I was just jittery from my mothers sudden reappearance. They left me pretty much alone after that, taking my excuse as the real reason.

My mother, yes, was worrying me, but I was more focused on the strange things Paul did to my feelings. The way I could say that I loved him after meeting him only twice, and the first time, we weren't on very good terms. Yet, what I said wasn't a lie. The throbbing in my heart at his name proved that, but what about Will?

Now, nothing stirred in me at the sound of his name, except for a pang of guilt for betraying him. Poor Will, poor me, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

"Who was that?" Asked Jared as I hung up the phone.

"Gabriella," I answered, letting it roll off my tongue.

"Your imprint?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Is everything worked out then?" He asked hopefully, leaning on the door frame.

"Kind of…. She said that she loved me," I said, unable to stop the grin that spread across my face.

"For real? That fast?" I just nodded, too giddy to speak.

"Good job man, I knew you could sweet talk her into it!" He said bracingly, I laughed. "Alright, now that that's over, Sam needs to talk to us. He was pretty pissed that you haven't phased in the past few days. He understands the circumstance, but he ain't pleased," Jared explained. I just nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying. I was absolutely soaring! My imprint, the beautiful, Gabriella, just said she loved me! My god! I feel like I could fly if I wanted to!

Yet, according to Jared, we had work to do, so I resolutely followed him out the door.

We had picked this motel specially because of it's close proximity to the forest that led straight back to LaPush. So we simply walked out back, hung our clothes on some tree's a little ways in, and let the animal take over.

I had always enjoyed phasing, it made you feel so free. I usually did it when I was mad, so it wasn't always fun, but now, it was nice, and I couldn't help but think that it was because of Gabriella.

"_Oooh, Gabriella huh? Looks pretty hot,"_ Quil's "voice" said, I couldn't help but growl a little, she was mine!

"_Stay away from my imprint and go play with your five-year-old!"_ I bit back.

"_Enough,"_ came Sam's command, we immediately quieted. _"I called you out here to relay some important news. Jacob has returned to LaPush."_

"_Really? Why? He was so bent on leaving, why did he come back? And so willingly?"_ Jared asked.

"_He has imprinted, and she led him home,"_ Sam explained. My stomach knotted. This means we have to go home. _"That's right,"_ Sam confirmed, I immediately began to freak out.

"_I can't leave my imprint, Sam! What about-!"_ I began, but Sam growled. I quieted involuntarily. Stupid Jacob! Just when things were beginning to progress he had to smarten up and go home! I swear I'll deck him when I get back!

"_There will be no need for that, Paul,"_ Sam told me.

"_Sure there is! He's the one who fucked everything up!"_ I growled.

"_That is true, but he was going through some hard times, you know that,"_ Sam vouched. I just rolled my eyes. Jake was just a whinny baby, that was it! He needed to man up! I mean, Bella wasn't even his friggin' imprint! But Gabriella is mine, and I won't let him fuck it up for me!

"_Sam, please, I can't leave,"_ I nearly begged.

"_I know that, Paul, but you stopped me before I could finish,"_ Sam replied calmly. I grumbled a little, but paid full attention now. _"I was going to say, that you may stay for the remainder of the month, but once October is over, I want you back, Imprint or no Imprint."_

"_But that's not even three weeks!"_ I gasped, fear filling my whole being. Gabbie was stubborn, it would definitely take longer than that!

"_That is all I am giving you, Paul. You know we need you here,"_ Sam said.

"_But Sam-!"_ I began to argue, but he cut across me.

"_If you argue with me I'll make you come back with Jared!" _Sam growled, louder than he usually would. That was his final decision.

"_Good luck, man,"_ Quil said before phasing.

"_Ya, good luck,"_ Seth chimed in.

"_Better bring her with you, she looks cool!"_ Embry said, I growled. _"What? It was just a compliment to her,"_ he defended, then phased before I could answer. Little Prick.

"_Remember, by the end of October,"_ Sam said, then his "voice" was gone. The other's slowly followed until it was just Jared and I.

"_What are you gonna do, Paul?"_ He asked as we began to do a couple laps. Running always made me think clearly.

"_I'm not sure. I can't really do anything until she calls me back, can I?"_

"_Guess not. Well, good luck, Paul, I really hope it works out for you,"_ Jared said, I nodded.

"_I'll bring your clothes back when I come, imprint or not,"_ I gulped.

"_You'll be fine, Paul. Even if you have to leave I'll bet you that she'll follow you. She did say she loved you, after all,"_ he said, I nodded again.

"_I hope you're right."_

"_I will be, just you watch."_

"_Yeah, yeah, get your furry ass out of my face!"_ I joked. He laughed, waving his tail in my face before taking off into the forest. _"Bastard,"_ I muttered, he just laughed again as I slowly phased back, hoping beyond hope that everything would end up working out, but I had the strangest feeling that it was going to be harder than it seemed.


	14. A Simple Stroll

"_Bye," Leah said one last time before hurrying after Seth. I could see Sue giving me one last glare from the driver's seat of their car before I closed the door. Tomorrow was going to be really hard, I just knew it._

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

It was great sleeping in a bed for a change instead of on the cold lumpy ground. It's not that I really minded, but I had really missed my old, too-small bed. As soon as I had hit the sheets the night before I was out like a light until my eyes cracked open at about eleven thirty.

I would be going over to Sam and Emily's at six tonight, and the time between I had a lot to do. On the top of my list was to get a haircut. I'd probably go to the Clearwater's and ask Leah. Because, despite her attitude problem, she was nice to talk to, plus, she gave good haircuts.

So I resolutely rolled out of bed and put some clothes on, pushing my troublesome hair out of my eyes.

_**Riana's POV**_

As I looked out my window, while eating breakfast this morning, I was mildly surprised that it wasn't rainy. Of course, the clouds still floated overhead, blocking out even the tiniest ray of sunshine, but it was still dry. So once I gulped down my bowl of corn flakes I laced up my handy dandy hiking boots and stopped out onto the still squashy lawn.

I had been dying to get out of the house and explore since the day we'd gotten here, but with the ever present rain, the task was more difficult than I had first anticipated. Now however, I was free to walk where ever I pleased.

I decided to go left, towards what I knew to be the exit of the reservation that led to the highway.

As I walked, nature played around me, unperturbed by my presence on the road nearby their home. I watched as a bird dipped in and out of the tree's, a squirrel run twitchily across the road with an acorn in it's mouth.

It was such a peaceful place, LaPush. I had to admit, I definitely liked it better than New Hampshire. The wildlife and forest all around made me feel like it was just us here. I did pass a few older looking houses, a couple newer one's, but hey were all small like ours. It was kind of home-like, even though I didn't know the inhabitants.

About halfway through my stroll I saw an extremely handsome man walking towards a red house at the edge of the forest. He was running his fingers through his short black hair and smiling to himself. I could not deny that he was absolutely breathtaking, and on top of that, he wore no shirt or shoes, just a pair of cut-off sweats. I also couldn't stop myself from staring at his exposed chest, it was, for lack of a better term, beautiful. Smooth russet colored skin was stretched over lean, sloping muscles that moved in a pleasing way as he walked and played with his hair.

Suddenly, he stopped walking, and appeared to be smelling something before his eyes snapped to me.

The force of his gaze that came upon me was filled with tangible energy that locked our eyes to one another's. I could feel the strong, yet pleasing, energy coursing through me, so much so that I hadn't even realized I had stopped walking.

I told myself I should speak, say hello at the very least, but my throat was suddenly dry, and my voice was nowhere to be found. Damn, he probably thought I was an idiot! Just standing here staring at him like this! But he was staring right on back, his dark eyes the size of quarters.

I finally forced myself to break the gaze and I coughed loudly, suddenly finding my voice.

"Um, hello!" I called, managing a small wave as well, but unlike me, he was still frozen. Soon however, he shook his head, removing his hands from his hair.

"Hi!" He said, returning my wave, "I haven't seen you around here before," he stated, looking at me intently. Wow, was he _that_ surprised to see a new person? Guess they didn't get a lot of visitors here.

"Ya, I just moved here," I said. He nodded slowly, deliberated for a minute, then began to walk towards me. I felt my heart begin to accelerate. I hoped beyond hope that he couldn't hear it.

Once he was right in front of me, he stuck out his hand with a smile.

"I'm Jacob, welcome to LaPush," he said.

"Um, I-I'm Riana," I responded, nervously taking his hand. I was immediately shocked, his palm was on fire! "Oh my god, you're _hot_!" I gasped, withdrawing my hand and staring at his.

"Well, thank you," he replied cockily, I frowned slightly.

"I meant your temperature," I rephrased.

"Ya, that's normal," he shrugged, completely unperturbed.

"Is that why you're lacking clothes?" I asked, he laughed, it was a nice sound.

"Ya, clothes are just a burden." Wow, this guy was kind of weird.

"I see," I nodded awkwardly.

"So, where are you headed?" He asked, changing the subject, I was thankful for that.

"Nowhere really, just walking," I shrugged.

"Oh, well, would you like me to give you a tour?" He asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess, but isn't this place a little too small for a tour?" He laughed at that.

"Only if you don't know where to look," he smiled. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Which I guess I don't, so lead on," I said, waving my hand. He grinned and began striding up the road in the direction I had come from. I sighed and began to follow him, trying to keep up with his long swift strides.

* * *

**A.N.**_ So, I've finally come to my senses and put the Authors Note at the bottom since even I don't read the one's at the top, and I kind of need your opinion on something. So, you know how I kind of left Kim completely out of the story? Well, I had mistaken Jared for Paul and thought Jacob's sister imprinted on Jared, soooo, I was just wondering if that would bother you, if Jared imprinted on Rebecca instead of Paul imprinting on her. It doesn't really matter if I can't, it's just a side thing that I got confused about. So just let me know what you think, please, and I'm sorry how short this chapter is too, but they should be bulking up soon! Please tell me what you think! Thank you!!!_


	15. Jumper and Jingles

"_You'll be fine, Paul. Even if you have to leave, I'll bet that she'll follow you. She did say she loved you, after all__," he said, I nodded again._

"_I hope you're right.__"_

"_I will be, just you watch__."_

"_Ya, ya, get you furry ass out of my face__!" I joked. He laughed, waving his tail in my face before taking off into the forest. "__Bastard__," I muttered,. He just laughed again as I slowly phased back._

* * *

_**Gabriella's POV**_

It was the day after I had called Paul, and I was already having a hard time focusing. Cleaning the house didn't take nearly as long as I'd expected, and I was soon at a loss, staring once again at my cell phone.

Should I call him? Tell him to come? What would Will do? He wouldn't be happy about it, that was fact, and not to mention, I would feel like total shit! This whole problem made me seem like a complete bitch! I mean, if I invited Paul, I would eventually end up breaking up with Will for him, that was obvious. How could I do that to Will? How could I do that to him?! The answer was simple… I couldn't. However, I also couldn't, for the life of me, get Paul Denning out of my head!

It was like his very memory was poisoning my thoughts. His muscled figure, tan skin, course black hair, soft brown eyes, smooth sensual lips. I couldn't forget about him, about the way he had kissed me, how his hands felt against my back, nothing! The memories wouldn't go away, and I couldn't stop myself from hungering for more. What was a girl to do?

Since the house was crowded with men, and I wanted nothing to do with the gender at the moment, I decided to go for a walk.

"You need someone to go with you," Jamie frowned, his face set, I sighed.

"You want to come, Davie? We need to catch up anyway," I said, turning to my younger brother, David. If anyone were to come, it would be him. Of course, the other's would, but I was closest to David, we've been through a lot together. He got me, and I got him, and despite our five year age difference, we were a pair.

"Sure," he shrugged nonchalantly, like he didn't really care. He was, after all, at the age where being cool was everything, fourteen, a teenager. Wow, it's weird seeing my brother as a teenager, especially since my teen years were nearly gone, as of this coming December.

"Alright, make sure your cell's are on, and if our mother calls, DO NOT ANSWER IT! Clear?" Jamie asked sternly.

"Clear," we nodded, probably both thinking that we wouldn't want to answer it anyways.

"Alright, let's go, Jumper," I said, already resorting to his nickname, I knew mine was coming.

"Whatever you say, Jingles," he said, we both laughed, I patted him on the head like always.

"Well, at least you're not taller than me, yet," I said happily, he scowled.

"He's catching up Gab's, better watch out," Jamie laughed.

"I know, but I can enjoy it while it lasts, can't I?" I asked.

"Sure, since it's not gonna last long!" Everyone laughed.

"Ah well, come on, Jump," I said, leading the way out the back door.

"I'm comin'" David groaned, slouching after me, still trying to be cool.

"So, how have you been, my little fighter?" I asked, grabbing his arm. Now that we were outside and not in the line of sight of the guys, he gripped it back.

"Compared to before? Very good," he said, I smiled.

"Good job, kid, still have good grades?" He nodded. "Good, any girl's interesting you? I'm sure they're all dieing to go out with you," I smiled. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Now matter how modest my brother was he was a very good-looking kid, just like Jamie, Blake, and I. He had dark auburn hair like the rest of us that was soft and curly that fell into his eyes which were a soft honey color. I had always loved his eyes, those were from his father, who was different than the rest of ours.

It's a complicated madness of men. You see, when mom was about eighteen she med Blake and Jamie's father who was nineteen at the time. They were at a bar, got drunk, and Blake was born. Since their father, who's name is unimportant, had knocked her up, they went and got married in Las Vegas. About three years later they had Jamie. After a night of drunk partying they decided they hated each other and filed for divorce.

After that, my mom was single for about six years, partying, drinking, ect., and probably not as single as we all believe, but anyways. Then came my father, whom she met when she was, of course, in a bar. They dated and had sex for a while until I came by accident, and when that happened, my father high-tailed it out of there. I've never met him, not do I wish to.

Then, a year later, David's dad came around, Henry. He was better than the rest of them, I'd assume, but not much. At least when our mom would try to beat us, he was courteous enough, when he was there, to stop it. Yet, last thing I heard of him was that he got fed up with my mother and divorced her.

Anyways, back to the girlfriend question. David's more important than my whore of a mother and all her drunk men.

"Ya, I guess, there's this one girl. She's really nice, her name's Sara," He said, blush ebbing it's way into his cheeks, he smiled.

"Sara, huh?" He nodded. "So, is she your girlfriend, or just more than a friend but not quite a girlfriend?" I asked.

"The second one," he laughed.

"Well, good for you! At least your love life is less complicated than mine," I sighed, he looked at me, his eyes now level to mine, he had gotten a lot taller.

"Oh? Really? What about Will then?" He questioned. I sighed again, I knew I could tell him, and I would.

"Well, I really like Will, he's awesome… but…" I trailed off.

"But there's someone else you _love_, isn't there?" David guessed, I nodded in confirmation.

"I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Will, but this other guys is just…" I dragged again, Paul filling my thoughts.

"Everything," David finished. We did that a lot, finished each other's sentences. He kenw me way too well for me to hide anything.

"Ya, he's everything," I smiled, wishing Paul was here. We were silent, just walking, David let me think, and simply waited for me to speak again.

"Now, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Will, but I want to be with Paul! Ugh, love is so complicated! Enjoy high school while it lasts, Jump, it gets confusing afterward," I advised, he laughed.

"You know, with mom and your love problem's, I'm never going to get married," he sighed.

"Aw, don't say that, you will. You'll find a pretty girl someday and you'll lover her more than anything, even if you've just seen her once, you'll… just know," I said, realizing I was unintentionally speaking of Paul and I. See how he just slips into conversation?

"You're talking about the guy you love, aren't you?" I looked at him, then nodded, he smiled.

"So, Paul, huh?"

"Ya, Paul."

"Paul…?"

"Denning, Paul Denning."

* * *

**A.N.**_ Alright! Now things in Gabriella's POV are gonna get heating up! Hopefully in the next chapter, so this chapter is the beginning of a wave of conflict, it will be fabulous, and I can't wait to write it, but Riana must come first, so I'll update as soon as possible and let you know what's going on with Jacob's little tour! Till then, please review, and hope you enjoyed!_


	16. La Tour

"… _would you like me to give you a tour?" He asked._

"_Uh, sure, I guess, but isn't this place a little too small for a tour?" He laughed at that._

"_Only if you don't know where to look," he smiled. Now it was my turn to laugh._

"_Which I guess I don't, so lead on," I said, waving my hand. He grinned and began striding up the road in the direction I had come from. I sighed and began to follow him, trying to keep up with his long swift strides._

* * *

_**Riana's POV**_

"So, where are we going?" I asked. We had been walking for a while and we had long passed my house. I was beginning to think he was planning to take me into the forest, rape me, then kill me. As this thought occurred I couldn't help but stop.

"The cliffs, why?" He asked, turning to look at me. He really was good-looking, but I could never win against him in a fight, he was huge! So if he wanted to rape me, he could, no sweat.

"Um, just curious," I shrugged, but didn't continue walking. I was warring between staying still and running for the hills (even though he'd probably catch me) when he appeared right in front of me, I jumped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes curious, confused, and was that… worry?

"Um…" I began, completely taken aback by his closeness. He was dazzling in a natural, rough sort of way, but he was dazzling none the less. Once he noticed my lack of words he smirked and leaned away.

"Better?" He asked, obviously referring to his previous proximity.

"Um, ya," I said awkwardly.

"So, you still want to see the cliffs? Or would you prefer the beach?" He offered. I deliberated.

"Can I see both?" I questioned. He grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me onward.

"Course you can," he agreed.

We walked like that for a while, him never releasing my hand. I couldn't help but feel awkward, but I had to say, the warmth was nice, my hands were always cold.

"Here we are," he said, stopping at the road, but not going near.

"I can't really see anything, can we get closer?" I asked. He was silent, but soon pulled me toward it, still clutching my hand.

I looked over the edge and across the ocean, which was still churning from the rain. I made to move even closer to see the rocks directly below, but Jacob held me back.

I turned to look at him, confused.

"Sorry, I have some bad memories about this cliff," he said stiffly, staring over the cliffs edge, obviously remembering something unpleasant from the look on his face.

"Oh, do you want to take me to the beach then?" I asked, desperately wanting to take that pained expression on his face. For some reason, it was heart wrenching.

"I'd prefer it," he nodded, pulling me away then back the way we came. We must be going in circles. Why was he doing this anyway? Why did he care? And why was he holding my hand?

I was too nervous to voice these questions however, so simply let this complete stranger tug me onwards in tow.

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

I couldn't believe I had taken her there, to the cliffs. I guess I thought I could handle it, but Bella jumping off just kept playing in my head. Her beautiful face, her closed eyes, pale skin. She had looked almost dead in my arms that day, and I wasn't ready to remember.

So here I was, clutching my imprints hand for dear life, hoping and praying she would keep holding onto it. If she were to let go, I might fall back into that pit of despair. Without her I would once again be an empty, lifeless shell.

But she didn't let go, she held on tighter in fact as I led her to First Beach. My heart couldn't help but soar, pushing any thoughts of Bella out of my mind to be replaced by this beautiful girl beside me.

"Um, sorry about that back there," I apologized when I was positive I wouldn't break out in sobs.

"No, it's ok, really, but… what happened?" She wondered. I sighed, deciding to tell her a little bit.

"My friend almost died jumping off that cliff," I said finally. Riana gasped. Her eyes were shocked when I turned to look at her. I didn't want her to be so worried.

"Your friend? Are they ok?" She asked.

"Ya, they're fine, but it scared the shit out of me," I sighed, she nodded in agreement.

"That would scare me too! Why did they do something so stupid?" Knowing Bella it was to hear _his_ voice, but that would lead me into a completely different story that I definitely didn't want to tell, not yet.

"Who knows," I shrugged, "but for the Quileute's it's a past-time, maybe that's where she got it from."

"A_ past-time_? That's insane! Whoever does that must have a death wish!" She gasped, frenzied all over again.

"Not really, as you can tell, our temperatures tend to run warmer," I said, referring to her hand I held tightly in my own.

"Ya, that's for sure," she muttered, I laughed, beginning to walk again.

"It's just a thing in my tribe," I shrugged.

"Well that's fun. Any way I can get that? I'm _always_ cold. It gets really annoying sometimes," she complained, I laughed again.

"No, it's genetic, but I can fix that while I'm here," I said, letting go of her hand to wrap my arm around her waist. She stiffened for a minute, then relaxed into me, pressing against my side to make my heart soar.

"You are _really_ warm," she murmured, obviously embarrassed, but I didn't want to let her go.

"I know, but is it really a bad thing?" I asked, curious.

"No, it's not bad," she agreed, then silence fell, but we continued walking, nearing the beach.

"So, where are you from?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"New Hampshire, so I'm kind of used to the cold," she shrugged.

"It's cold over there?" I said, she nodded, I repeated the motion, unsure what else to do. Thankfully we had made it to the beach.

"Wow, this is the beach?" She asked, I was unable to read the emotion in her voice so I answered simply.

"Yup."

"It's so pretty!" She gasped happily, moving away from me to walk down to the shore. I couldn't help but watch her she really was beautiful, similar to Bella only in her dark hair and how short she was. She only reached to about my mid-chest. But in her mannerisms she was nothing like Bella, she was agile, but not clumsy. That could be a plus later on. That way I didn't have to worry about her getting hurt so much!

* * *

_**Riana's POV**_

I hurried to the shore, jumping from rock to rock, unable to step over them like Jacob was doing, his legs were longer than mine.

Once I reached the water I pulled off my shoes and stepped into the lapping waves. It was ice cold, but I bit my lip and dealt with it, beginning to walk along the shore.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Jacob asked with a grin, he was already standing in the water up to his knees.

"NO! Are you crazy? This water is freezing!" Even with the upped temperature he must be cold! Right? Wrong.

"Naw, it's perfect," Jake grinned, now up to his waist in the freezing water.

"Aren't you cold? Even a little?" I asked, shocked.

"Not really." I laughed and shook my head, continuing my walk along the shore. He could be as crazy as he wanted, but I was good by the shore.

"Hey, why are you hanging out with me anyway?" I asked, my question finally burning to the surface and slipping out. "I mean, I'm sure you have something better to do than hang out with 'The New Girl'." I said.

"What if I _want_ to hang out with you? Is that a good enough reason?" He asked, I turned to look at him, he was waist deep with a soft smile on his face.

"I guess, but _why_? You don't even know me," I clarified.

"Well, you talk to people when you _want_ to know them, right?" I blushed slightly and nodded. He was way too nice to me, I didn't deserve this, but I couldn't stop myself from wanting it. "But now that you mention it, I do have a lot of stuff to do," he said, looking sad that he had to leave.

"Ok, well, thanks for the tour, I think I'm gonna stay here for a while," I said, turning away from him.

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow? We can do something," he suggested. I whirled around, shocked.

"Y-you want to?" I asked, he nodded.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Um, ok, do you know where I live?" I asked, still in a state of shock.

"Ya, that log cabin house, right? Red shutters?" He asked, I nodded. "Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow at twelve?"

"Sure, sounds good," I nodded.

"Ok, well, see you tomorrow," he said, exiting the water.

"Ya, see you," I mumbled, beginning to walk again, but before I could get far I felt strong warm arms wrap around me, pulling me against an equally strong body. I blushed, trying not to think of his bare chest so close to me.

I was then set free, and I wasn't happy about it. Deep down, I wanted his arms back around me, I shook that fantasy from my head. Such a gorgeous man could never love me.

"Thought I'd warm you up before I left, you were shivering," he explained. Of course, my cold problem.

"Well, thank you, I'm all warm now!" I smiled, turning to face him.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow, Riana," he said.

"Ya, bye." With that I watched him walk back up the beach, already unable to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A.N.**_ And there is chapter sixteen my friends! I know it's a little dull, but Riana's chapter will be picking up after Gabriella's cool down a bit. Speaking of Gabriella, her next chapter is going to be pretty interesting, so hopefully I'll have that up by the end of the week, and thanks again for all the reviews, they really keep me motivated to write more, thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed!_


	17. Hidden

_"You're talking about the guy you love, aren't you?" I looked at him, then nodded, he smiled._

_"So, Paul, huh?"_

_"Ya, Paul."_

_"Paul…?"_

_"Denning, Paul Denning."_

* * *

**_Paul's POV_**

Once I had phased back I sat staring at the ceiling, thinking only of Gabriella. Sitting here wasn't doing me any good, but what else could I do? It all depended on her choice to call me back or not.

But what if it takes too long? What if she want to call me, but can't? Or what if she just hates me and doesn't want to call me?

Ok, worrying about this wasn't going to get me anywhere. I needed to get out, so I left the motel and headed into the woods at take a walk. It was already dark outside and probably late, but it didn't matter. So I walked, Gabriella still saturating my thoughts, but breathing fresh air and moving made it enjoyable, not painful.

So I amused myself by remembering how beautiful she was, with a perfect small heart-shaped face, framed with soft dark curls that tumbled to just above her shoulders. Her deep green eyes blazing behind long feathery lashes. God how I wish I could hold her right now, kiss those perfect lips.

I couldn't take it. Dreaming, but not being able to attain my hearts desire. Then, a brilliant idea hit me. Since there was no use being here without her, I would go to her, watch her, as the wolf.

Faster than ever before, I pulled off my pants, tying them to the cord around my leg, then phased into the beast.

I thought it would be difficult to find her scent, but as soon as I had phased, my nose picked up her heavenly aroma. It was distant, but distinctly her. Elated, I began running towards it, sure I would make it to her before dawn.

I was thankful that her house was by a forest, but I was angry about how many males were in the house.

The sun was just coming up when I arrived and I didn't dare leave the cover of the tree's. I'm sure spotting a giant wolf wouldn't do anyone any good. So I curled up just out of sight of the windows and decided to get some sleep.

"Good job, kid, still have good grades?" That was her voice, Gabriella's. I lifted my head, looking towards the beautiful sound, now fully awake.

I saw her walking arm in arm with a boy who looked to be quite a few years younger than her.

"Good, any girls interesting you?" She continued, "I'm sure they're all dieing to go out with you." The boy rolled his eyes, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Ya, I guess, there's this one girl. She's really nice, her name's Sara."

"Sara, huh? So, is she your girlfriend, or just more than a friend but not quite a girlfriend?" How on earth is he supposed to make sense of that? But he did.

"The second one," he laughed.

"Well, good for you! At least your love life's less complicated than mine," Gabriella said, my ears perked up at that as I stood up to follow along with their stroll.

"Oh, really? What about Will, then?" The boy asked. Will, that was her boyfriend. I had to swallow down a growl at the thought of anyone else but me touching her.

"Well, I really like Will, he's awesome… but…" She trailed off. Yes? But what? God, she was killing me here!

"But there's someone else you _love_, isn't there?" The boy asked, obviously knowing her well, because she nodded.

"I just don't know what to do," she sighed, "I don't want to hurt Will, but this other guy is just…" she trailed again. Who is he? He's just what?

"Everything," the boy finished for her.

"Ya, he's everything," she agreed. This guy was everything? Oh my god, who was it? Who did she love so much?

"Now, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Will, but I want to be with Paul! Ugh, love is so complicated…!" I didn't hear what she said next, but my heart stopped when I heard my name, me? She loved me? Thought I was… everything? But what if it was a different Paul? Did she love another Paul?

"You're talking about the guy you love, aren't you?"

No! I missed it! What did she say?

"So, Paul, huh?" The boy continued. My name again.

"Ya, Paul," Gabriella confirmed. Paul _Who_?

"Paul…?"

"Denning, Paul Denning." My heart did stop then, I was shocked, excited, and so many other emotions it was unbelievable. She loved _me_. Thought _I_ was everything. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, all I wanted to do was run to her. Tackle her down and do so many things to her, but I had to think. I had to do this right, I couldn't push her into it, no matter how much I wanted to. All I could do was watch her and be happy for now, and happy I was.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

"So, what are you gonna do about Will?" David asked. I sighed.

"That's the problem, I don't know," I said, dropping down onto a log. David sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"You'll figure something out Gab, you always do. You were the one who thought up the brilliant ideas to get away from mom. This is just child's play for you." I shook my head.

"With mom I didn't have to worry about hurting anyone's feelings, but with Will, I don't want to hurt him," I said.

"So, it's fine to hurt my feelings, huh?" Came a old voice. I gasped as David and I whirled around. There stood our mother, obviously drunk, and probably high, and not at all happy. Those were all bad signs for us.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, standing up and pulling David behind me.

"What? I can't come visit my children? Don't look so surprised Gabriella, and why hide David? I want to see my son's beautiful face," she said, taking a shaky step towards us, I backed away.

"Why are you here?" I repeated, wanting a straight answer.

"You know, you got your attitude from your father, same with your eyes. I hated when he was mad at me, it was like he was burning me with his eyes. Why are you doing that to your mother? You ungrateful child!" She shrieked, lunging towards me. I didn't have time to move away so I turned and wrapped my arms around David, hopefully protecting him from the pain that never came.

I did however hear my mother shrieking and turned to see what had happened. Standing directly in front of me was the one person I've been wanting to see since I called him yesterday morning.

"P-Paul, what are you doing here?" I gasped, not even worrying what my mother was shrieking.

"Saving the day obviously," he said, turning slightly to smile at me. God, his face was breathtaking.

"Who the hell are _you_?!" My mother yelled, making us turn to look at her. She was just standing up and she wasn't hurt, but shaken.

"I should be asking you the same," Paul said coldly, damn his voice. I've missed his voice.

"I am your elder young mean, you should treat me with more respect!" She gasped, her chest heaving.

"Calm down, ma," I sighed, she turned her wild gaze upon me.

"Don't you _dare_ tell _me_ to _calm down_, you ungrateful bitch!" Oh boy, here we go again. She lunged for me again, but Paul pushed her away, he was shaking slightly.

"Don't _you_ dare call Gabriella that in front of me," he said softly, shaking with rage.

"Paul," I whispered, placing a hand on his arm, he turned to look at me. "It's ok, Paul, really. That's just how she is."

"But she shouldn't-" he began, but I pressed my finger to his lips. Mmm, they were so soft.

"Just let it go. She's always been like this," I explained, then quickly removed my finger and turned to David. "You ok, Jump?" I asked, offering a hand to help him up.

"Ya, fine," he said, taking it, I pulled him to his feet. "You didn't need to do that," he said, meaning me protecting him.

"Of course I did, I'm your big sister, it's my job to take care of you. You should know that by now sweetie," I smiled.

"Davie…" came a soft voice. My mother had staggered to her feet again. "Davie baby, y-you won't abandon your mother, would you? Like your awful sister?" My brother simply stared at her. "Davie…" she pleaded. "I love you, Davie. You were always a good little boy."

"You're fine mom, go home," he whispered. David was too kind to hate her. I don't think there is one hateful cell in his body, unlike mine, I hated with my whole being.

"Why won't you be nice to me? Either of you! I'm your mother!" She gasped, putting a shaky hand into her pocket. We all watched in horror as she withdrew a small silver pistol. "Why don't you respect me? I brought you into this world, respect me!" She cried, waving the gun at us. I grabbed Paul's arm, fear gripping me.

"Your mother's nuts," he breathed, reaching for my waist, pulling me behind him.

"No shit," I muttered, he snorted, making my mother snap.

"Alright, you first!" She cried, her eyes wild. She pointed the gun at Paul's chest and pulled the trigger. My body moved so fast I didn't even register the piercing pain in my arm until I was curled up on the ground against Paul's chest.

"G-Gabriella, are you ok?" Paul gasped in my ear, his arms constricting around me as he ran them over my body, checking for the damage. I whimpered when he touched the wound on my arm, then sighed, burying my face into his chest.

"I'm fine, it just grazed my arm," I murmured.

"Why did you do that? Push me out of way, you could have died!" He said, sounding pained.

"I-I can't lose you," I whispered, blushing.

Just then I heard my brother scream. I could remember that scream, I had nightmares about it.

"David!" I gasped, jumping to my feet, but staggering, my arm was bleeding pretty bad. What I saw however made my heart stop. My mother was holding my brother tightly in her grip and had the gun pointed shakily towards his head.

"Mom, please, let David go, he didn't do anything," I pleaded, holding my hands in front of me and taking a step forward. She pressed the gun to his head and I stilled, frozen in place. Oh god, please don't pull the trigger.

She began to slowly back away, the gun still to his head.

"You dare move, either of you, and I'll shoot him!" She said, continuing to back away.

"Mom, stop this, please," I begged.

"Oh, I don't think so!" She practically yelled because she was so far away.

"She's getting farther away," I groaned so only Paul could hear me. I was panicking.

"Just wait another minute, and I'll go run to get help, ok?" Paul said.

"Ok, my brother's house is-"

"I know where it is," he assured me. On a normal day, I'd probably have wondered why he knew where it was, but today it was simply a bonus.

"Ok," I nodded, my mother was quite a distance away now and I knew Paul would be making his move soon.

"Be safe," he whispered, then bolted across me and towards our house. I heard the sound of a gun and nearly sobbed, only to realize that instead of shooting David she had tried to shoot Paul. Fortunately he was fast enough to dodge it, but I wasn't.

The only thing I could register was a blinding pain in my abdomen as I fell to the ground. Warm hands tried to comfort me as many voices appeared out of nowhere, but my mind was on one thing.

"D-David, save David," I gasped through the pain, not even knowing if they could hear me or not.

"Will and Drew are going after him," came Jamie's voice.

"J-Jamie, D-David…" I stuttered again, not taking anything in as I felt my shirt being ripped off.

"Shh, baby," came another voice, _his_ voice. I could feel his warmth all around me, he must be holding me.

"P-P-Paul…" I stuttered, trying to reach out to touch him.

"I'm here, Gabbie," he said, grasping my hand in his over-sized one. The difference was almost laughable, if I was in any state to laugh.

"Paul…" I whispered, again, trying to grasp onto something, and he was it.

"Paul, you need to keep her awake, talk to her," my brother ordered, I doubted if even Paul's rough intoxicating voice could keep me awake for long. I could feel my body convulsing from the pain and lack of blood.

"Did you know Gab, that I love you? I-I said I didn't mean it, because I didn't want to freak you out, but I do," he whispered into my ear, kissing my temple softly, I could barely feel it as I tried to keep myself coherent, it was way more difficult than I thought, and the pain was peaking.

"I-I love… I love you… Paul," I croaked, gasping in pain from something my brother was doing.

"I know baby," he said, kissing my cheek now. "You know, I've been waiting for you for a while Gab. Longer than I even knew myself," he whispered. Trying to obey my brother's order. I tried to stay, but my vision was fading.

"M-me too P-Paul, me to, I-I've been waiting," I agreed, looking up into his face, I just wanted one more glimpse, just in case this was the last time I'd get to see it. Why did everything good have to be so short? I cried out in pain again, my vision blurring more as his words began to run together, it sounded like 'will she be ok?' then something about a hospital. I could feel my body and mind giving out, blackness surrounding me.

The last thing I heard was Paul's plea. "Gabbie, hold on, please hold on."

* * *

**A.N. **_Sorry about the long wait again. I had this chapter all written out in my notebook, but it just took a while to get around to typing it. I'm sooo sorry! I'll try to get the next one up quicker, hope you liked this one! Review please! They help me get into the story and update faster! Thank you!_


	18. Best Man

"_Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow, Riana," he said._

"_Ya, bye." With that I watched him walk back up the beach, already unable to wait until tomorrow._

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

I hated leaving Riana at the beach by herself, but it was already getting late and I still needed to get ready to go to Sam and Emily's. so I headed back home to put on some actual clothes and take a shower. I even ran a comb through my now short hair, not that it did much, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Finally five o'clock came and I swallowed down the butterflies and began the short walk to the Uley's.

I had no idea what to expect when I got there, which scared me. I'm sure they would forgive me, but the question was _when_ would they. I know, that unlike Billy, it would take some time to forgive.

I stood staring at their door for much longer than I intended, and I could hear the guys laughing and joking inside. I sighed, bracing myself as I raised my fist and knocked on the door.

The effect was instantaneous and absolute. Everyone went silent, except for Seth and Leah.

"Aw, calm down guys," I heard Seth say, getting up. "It's just Jacob, not the plague." Here the door was pulled open and in it stood Seth, smiling broadly as usual. Behind him however the others had expressions of stony indifference.

"Come in Jacob, it's so good to see you again," came Emily's tinkling voice as she moved Seth out of the way to give me a hug. I sighed, wrapping my arms around her petite frame.

"Thanks, Emily," I responded, glad someone was welcoming me back with open arms. I had always liked Emily, she was kind of like the mother of the pack, it was nice.

"I was hoping you'd be back for the wedding. Sam really wanted you to be his best man!" She smiled, my eyes widened.

"The wedding?" I asked.

"Yes, Sam and I are getting married in less than a month!"

"Wow, congratulations!" I beamed, glancing warily at Sam, but he looked pleased as he stood and approached me.

"Since Emily already ruined the surprise, what do you say Jacob? Will you be my best man?" He asked, holding out his hand with a smile. I smiled back, clasping his hand.

"I'd be honored," I said, positively beaming.

"Good answer," Same grinned, we both laughed, everybody joining in.

"It's great to see you again, Jake," Quil said, coming up to give a quick, but meaningful, hug.

"You too, Quil," I smiled, pleased. The other's stood to greet me as well, but Jared and Paul were nowhere to be seen. I was about to inquire upon this fact, but the door was suddenly thrown open and in walked Jared, beaming from ear to ear.

"So, what have I missed?" He asked.

"Not much, it's been pretty quiet while you were away," Seth shrugged.

"Away?" I questioned. They all looked at me, their faces suddenly serious.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was away, but more like dragged into leaving," he responded, frowning. I stared at him, confused, then it clicked.

"You went looking for me, didn't you?" I asked, horrified. I dragged my brother's into this too?

He nodded. "Paul's still gone, he found his imprint. So even though he hated going after you, it was really for the best," Jared shrugged, grabbing a beer and flopping onto the couch.

"Paul found his imprint too?" I asked. Jared looked up at me.

"Ya, heard you found yours as well. Is she hot?" He asked with a smirk. I growled at him, sickened by the idea of him being attracted to _my_ Riana.

"Chill man, I'm sure Paul's imprint is better, she's one hell of a looker," Jared whistled.

"I don't know, Riana's pretty nice too," Embry said. I turned on him, he just laughed.

The conversation continued on in a light-hearted manner as we ate and caught up. It was as though I had never even gone.

That was until Jared gestured me outside for a private word.

"What?" I asked as when we were well hidden from sound and sight in the woods behind the Uley's house.

"I know everyone else is welcoming you back all kindly, but I'm not going to Jacob," he said.

"I never asked you to," I replied flatly.

"Jake, we were ordered to track you as soon as we knew that you weren't coming home. We couldn't even get in contact with you in our minds. I know they act like they're glad to have you back, but really, you screwed us all over," he said, his eyes fierce.

I couldn't say that I wasn't expecting this, but it still hurt to heal, and I couldn't even deny it because I knew that it was all true. I had hurt the pack, and I would have to pay somehow.

"You said Paul found his imprint, how is that going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Alright I guess, but I haven't been able to get in contact with him lately, I might even call his cell tomorrow if he doesn't phase tonight," he said, sounding worried.

"So, have you gotten over the leech lover?" Jared asked.

"Well, not on my own. I was still thinking about her until I found Riana, then it was as though Bella just sort of disappeared. It was odd, but I wasn't even worried about that," I admitted.

"Ya, Paul was like that too. When she walked out on him he started drinking pretty bad. Thank god she called him, or he probably would have died of an overload of alcohol or something. It was bad," Jared said, shaking his head. I shivered, if I ever lost Riana, I'd probably do the same, or run away again, since that seemed to be my style, but I did hope that I had learned better. Plus, even if she was mad at me, I wouldn't be able to leave. I'd be right here.

"Hey, I hate to be the one to tell you like it is, but you have to know, keep it in mind, ok?" Jared said, his demeanor softened considerably.

"Ya, I know, trust me, I was expecting to get yelled at by everyone, not hugged and chosen to be best man," I said, still in disbelief.

Jared chuckled, "So he asked you, huh? They were both talking about that for a while. Emily was getting pretty depressed when you didn't come back."

"Ya, and I'm sorry for that," I frowned.

"Well, you're back now. So just steer clear and use your head now. Hopefully you've learned that by now," he said, looking expectantly up at me. I nodded. I had learned that.

"Good man, now let's go eat, I'm starving." With that we both turned and walked back to the house, joining the other hungry wolves in demolishing everything in sight. I really did feel sorry for Emily.

My time at the Uley's was amazing, and enlightening, thanks to Jared, and I was sad to leave, but my human tiredness was catching up to me. So as soon as I flopped down onto my bed I passed out quicker than anyone would believe.

_**Riana's POV**_

I stayed at the beach for a good amount of time after Jacob left, probably to gather up my scattered thoughts. I never would have thought a boy I had just met would end up making me this flustered.

I didn't know what it was, but something just pulled me to him, as if he were a giant magnet. I found the feeling rather strange, but not necessarily unwelcome. In fact, it was oddly… comforting in a way. I couldn't quite explain it, but I just knew that my life had changed just then. For the better or worse, I couldn't quite tell.

* * *

**A.N.**_ Once again, I apologize for the severely long wait on this chapter, especially since it's so short, but Riana and Jacob are just gonna be taking their time, gathering their obviously scattered thoughts, while things heat up in Gabriella's chap, which will hopefully be posted by next weekend at the latest, but I can't really promise anything, I am going to be extremely busy until May because I made it into the school play, so hopefully I will be able to still update in a somewhat timely fashion. Anyways, hope you guys liked it, and as always, please review! Thank you! :D_


	19. Broken Men

_**Paul's POV**_

I couldn't believe what had just happened. No matter how hard I tried I simply could not get my head around it. The only thing I knew was that my imprint was at this moment in the E.R. I was pacing anxiously around the waiting room, who was not allowed to perform surgery. He looked even worse than I did, and like me, could not sit.

"You know, you should get cleaned up," he said flatly, not even looking at me. I looked down, having forgotten completely that I was covered in Gabriella's blood. My bare torso was painted red and my jeans were speckled with the dark liquid. I shivered, deciding his suggestion would be for everyone's benefit. I couldn't do anything about the no shoes and no shirt thing, but I could at least get clean.

So I headed into the bathroom, not daring to look at my reflection in the mirror as I washed myself with damp paper towel. I had a feeling that if I was in a right state of mind I probably would have been crying, but my expression was blank and solemn as I looked at my, now clean, reflection.

Why had Gabriella done that? Stepped in from of a bullet for me? Unlike her, I'd probably already be healed by now. What if she died? How could I live?

I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that, but I was, and I couldn't hold back the hot salty tears, that finally mad an appearance, as they began to pour down my face.

I couldn't live without Gabriella, I just wasn't strong enough.

There was then an annoying squeak as the bathroom door was pulled open. I turned, not bothering to wipe away my tears. I didn't care who saw anymore, I was already a broken man.

"Here, you can't walk around a hospital looking like that," Gabriella's brother said, his face still composed, unlike mine. I then looked down to his hand where he held a plastic bag out to me I took it, not bothering to acknowledge him as he left swiftly.

I mechanically undid the bag, first pulling out a white button down shirt. I put it on carefully, expecting it to be too small, but it actually fit quite nicely. Then there was a pair of black dress shoes, so I slid them on, they also fit. As I crumpled the bag I looked again at my reflection. I had stopped crying, and now with a shirt I looked less deranged, more composed, like the owner of the clothes. Maybe their aura was rubbing off or something. Whatever it was, I left the bathroom feeling a little stronger, but nowhere near healed. That wouldn't happen until Gabriella was back in my arms.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Damn, that was really annoying. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I groaned, reaching my arm out to turn off that darned alarm clock, but when I did a throbbing pain made me gasp, retracting my hand as my eyes flew open.

Straight ahead was a white ceiling, and if I remembered correctly, my room was definitely not that uninteresting of a color. So I turned my head to the right, seeing drawn curtains and a complicated looking monitor, the source of the irritating beeping. I then turned to the left and came face to face with a messy chunk of thick black hair.

It looked so soft, I couldn't resist reaching out my other hand and running my fingers through it. As expected it was feather soft, gently tickling my fingers. It gave off a scent that reminded me of outside. When the mass began to stir I retracted my hand, slightly shocked as I waited for the owner of the soft hair to reveal their face.

It took a moment, but eventually a smooth tanned forehead was revealed, followed by a pair of deep, tear-stained eyes, a straight nose, and full lips.

There was no mistaking it, this man must be an angel, sent to take me away at last, but I recognized that face. Who was it?

"G-Gab?" He croaked, his voice rough with sleep, just like before.

"Paul?" I asked, my throat equally dry, making his name sound more like an inaudible bark. He immediately reached somewhere, producing a Styrofoam cup with a red straw. He brought the tip of the straw to my lips and I sipped tentatively, glad when I tasted the crisp water.

I took a few long drinks before he was able to set the cup down.

He stared at me for the longest time, as though he didn't quite believe what he was seeing, but I wasn't quite sure either, so I could be wrong.

"Um, why am I here?" I asked him, still confused. His face turned shocked for a moment before he composed himself.

"You were shot baby," he said softly, his face twisting with pain and anger. Shot? What the hell?! Who on ear would-?

In a flash the morning cam back to me, my mother appearing, me protecting Jump, Paul appearing. Him protecting us, me protecting him, my mother stealing-.

"Jump!" I gasped, sitting up in a rush, only to have an even more severe pain that the one in my arm shoot through my midsection I cried out, collapsing on the pillows as the beeping noise turned spastic.

"Gabbie! Gab, shh, you have to calm down," came Paul's voice, and I found myself listening.

My heart rate returned to normal and he sighed.

"D-David, what happened to him?" I asked desperately, the beeping rising once more.

"Shh, calm down Gab, it's ok. Will and Drew went after him. She only got up to the road, they got him, he's safe," he assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wanting to make sure this information was true.

"Yes, I'm positive," he said, holding my gaze. I released the breath I'd been holding and sank back into the pillows, exhausted by my outburst.

Just then I heard the door open, and Will's face appeared in a flash, relief plain on his face. I was definitely not in the mood to deal with this now.

"Gabbie! You're awake!" He cried happily, swooping in to kiss me, completely pushing Paul out of the way. My drugged self didn't like that.

"Paul?" It gasped, using my voice. It was desperate and cruel, but I could do nothing to stop it, I felt horribly detached. I found myself reaching for Paul until I felt his warm hand touch me, and even my normal self liked it.

"I'm right here," he assured me, his face appearing by Will's shoulder, his voice lulling me even more into a state of disillusionment.

"What the hell?" Will exclaimed, rounding on Paul.

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's the pain medicine," he said, looking worried and confused.

"You better hope that's all it is!" Will bit back, leaving the room after giving me a very hurt glance. Ok, now I felt it.

I groaned, my misery was officially complete, but there was absolutely nothing I could do about it, I doubted if I would even remember this when I awoke a second time.

"Gab, I'm sorry, I'll just go if-" Paul began.

"No, no, stay," I pleased, not letting him finish his sentence. That was the truth, I didn't want him to leave.

"Will won't be happy about this," he warned, but settled against the bed, leaning towards me, his face close to mine.

"Ow, my brain hurts, my moral hurts, and my body hurts!" I groaned, shutting my eyes and trying to fight the meds, but I was slowly losing.

"Don't think about that now, Gabbie, you have to relax so you can heal," he told me. I just nodded, not really in the mood to respond. "You can think about everything later, ok?" He whispered, his husky voice already aiding the drugs in lulling me to sleep.

"Paul…" I began softly. "I love you… d-don't leave," I said, trying to make it sound desperate, but my words were slurred with sleep. "I will never leave you, ever," he promised, though I'm not sure if I even heard it because I fell asleep almost immediately after.

* * *

**A.N. **_Sorry for the long wait guys, and like I told my other readers, it probably isn't going to be getting better till the summer. So please bare with me, but I hoped you still enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :D (P.S. Sorry about the Drina mishap for those of you who read this before, I got a bit confused with my other story!!! Sorry! And thank you to starrywolf274 for letting me know about that! I owe you one!)_


	20. Women

_**Riana's POV**_

11:30, 11:32, 11:33, 11:36. Ok, when will twelve get here?! I've been staring at the freaking clock for what feels like a million years! According to the inferior object however, it has only been a matter of minutes. I personally say that the stupid thing is just lying to me.

Ya, I know, getting mad at inanimate objects - not a good sign- but really, why can't it just go a little bit faster?

I sighed heavily, looking back to the T.V. where Paula Dean was stirring a pot of chowder.

I know Jake said he'd be here at twelve, but my nerves had gotten the better of me, so I was all ready to go by eleven. It also didn't help that my mother had been teasing me all morning as well; thank god she decided to take Mia for a walk. Now however I only had myself to blame for my fidgeting.

Once again, I glanced at the clock, 11:42. Jeez, why couldn't time go faster?

I turned to the television again, hoping to numb my brain with food shows. Thankfully the mind-numbing technique worked, of course, when the doorbell rang I jumped a mile, but whatever, time finally passed.

I looked to the clock one last time, checking his arrival time. It read noon exactly. Wow, he was good, a little too good. I dismissed this fact however because a thunderous knocking had begun on my door, so I jumped up and went to let him in.

"Morning!" He grinned as soon as the door was open. I scanned him over quickly, and was quite relieved to find that he was wearing a fitted black t-shirt today. However, I found it even more distracting now that when he was half-naked. Funny how that worked sometimes.

"Um, wouldn't it be considered afternoon now? It is twelve," I pointed out, shaking myself out of the gutter in which I was slowly plummeting into. In order to distract me, I turned and grabbed my keys from the hook on the door.

"Technically, but morning sounds nicer. Plus, it makes me think we still have the majority of the day ahead of us."

"That's true," I mused as we walked down the front steps. Unlike yesterday, where the sun had graced us with its presence, the clouds were now making an appearance, threatening to rain on our parade.

"So, since we have the whole day ahead of us, what will we be doing?" I asked once we were padding up the street in the direction of the highway.

"Uh, I don't know," he admitted, looking suddenly worried.

"Well, you know where I live, how bout you?" I suggested, and his face lit up immediately.

"Perfect! You can meet Billy!" He cried happily, grabbing my hand and whisking me quickly up the street. I had to basically run to keep up with his long swift strides.

"W-who's Billy?" I gasped, already out of breath from trying to keep up. He seemed to notice because his pace slowed so now I simply had to power walk.

"My old man," he answered.

"Oh," I nodded, surprised he wanted me to meet his father so soon, but we were going to his house after all. There must be some sort of parental unit there.

"What about your mom? Is she at work or something?" I asked, deciding to ask while we were on the subject of parents.

"No… she's dead," he said solemnly, his pace slowing even more.

"Oh! Oh, I'm um, I'm sorry… sorry for asking," I said solemnly.

"It's fine, I don't remember her much anyway, I was really young when she died," he shrugged.

"Still, she was your mother," I whispered, hoping he would simply not hear me.

"I know, but it's kind of hard to miss something you didn't get a chance to know," he argued. He did have a point, so I simply dropped it. He probably didn't want to talk about it anyway.

"So what about your parents? I've seen your mom around, where's your dad?" He asked. I froze immediately. Like stopped walking and everything. How could I not have expected him to ask? I should have stopped the conversation as soon as I had figured out Billy was his father. Why didn't I talk about something else? Something pointless? Like the weather? Ya, I could have asked him about the weather! But no, we were on the subject of parents, my parents now, and my father in particular.

"Um, I'd uh, I'd prefer not to talk about it… if that's ok," I tried, afraid that if I did have to speak about it, I'd end up punching a tree or something.

His eyes opened wide in shock. "That bad?" He questioned.

I simply nodded.

"Ok, we don't have to talk about it," he concluded, continuing to walk, and of course pulling me along with him. "So what about your mom? She seems nice. And you have a little sister, right?"

"Um, ya," I said hesitantly. "How do you know all this anyway?" I asked, now slightly creeped out.

He turned to me then, a smirk on his face. "Haven't you noticed, it's a very small town, word spreads fast," he said, making me feel like an idiot.

"Oh, uh, ya, right, sorry," I muttered, putting my head down as I continued. "Ya, my mom's cool, and Mia's annoying, but I love her anyway," I shrugged.

"Ya, I have two older sister's I know siblings are annoying, but being the youngest is even worse, because they have authority over you," he said, visibly wincing at the memory of it.

"Bad times I'm guessing?" I asked, unable to hold in a chuckle.

"Ya, just a bit," he said, wincing again, I laughed.

"So where are your sister's now?"

"Well, Rebecca's away at college, and Rachel's living in Manoa with her husband."

"Wow, how old are they?" I asked.

"They're both 21 or 22 by now I believe. I don't know, I don't bother keeping track anymore," he shrugged.

"That's young," I said, slightly shocked that one of them was already married.

Jake laughed, "ya, that's what everyone says when they hear Rachel's married, but it's worked so far."

"Ya, that's good, I'm happy for her," I nodded.

Jake chuckled, and then abruptly stopped walking again.

"Well, here's my house. It's not much, but, it's home," he shrugged, suddenly self-conscious.

I peaked around his large frame to see a little red house nestled a little ways into the wood. Like Jacob said, it wasn't much, but it was a perfect little house for a father and son.

"I think it's perfect!" I told him.

"Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes! It's the perfect size for you and your dad, plus, big empty houses are no fun anyway," I said, waving my hand.

He smiled, "would you like the grand tour?"

"I would love a grand tour," I smiled. He smiled back and led the way up the front steps and through the front door.

As soon as we entered we were in a small cramped living room/dining room area, and beyond that was the kitchen and a small hallway.

"Well, you can obviously tell what this is," he said, chuckling slightly as he walked through the room and towards the hallway. "Down here to the left is my room, then the bathroom, my sisters' old room, and then on the right is Billy's room. Dad?" He called, opening the door to his father's room.

"Can't an old man take a nap around here?" Came a man's gruff voice from inside the room, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Jake told him, leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh really?" Billy responded, sounding amused.

"Yes dad," Jacob said exasperatedly.

"No why didn't you say that in the first place?" He asked, and there was the sound of squeaking wheels as Billy emerged.

He was quite a bit older than what I had originally thought, but he had the appearance of strength despite his wrinkles and the wheelchair in which he sat.

"Hi, I'm Riana," I smiled, holding out my hand to him.

"Riana, huh? I'm Billy, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a wrinkled grin as he took my hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So, how long have you been keeping the beauty from me, Jacob?" Billy asked, relinquishing my hand so he could turn and scowl at his son.

Jacob rolled his eyes, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. "She just moved here dad, you know that."

"Oh! So you're the newbie, huh? The boys have already been talking about you," Billy said, giving me a wink, I blushed and smiled.

"Really?" I asked shyly, curious now as I watched the blush grow in Jacob's cheeks.

"Oh yeah! You know them guys who helped you move in?" Billy asked, I nodded. "Well, they practically live here, and all I've heard about for the past however many weeks is you! So it is nice to finally meet you," he smiled.

"Alright dad," Jacob said, embarrassment written all over his face. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me further down the hallway and out the back door.

"You better bring her back later, Jacob!" Billy called just as the door closed behind us. I couldn't help but laugh, Billy was a riot!

"Ya, that was embarrassing," Jacob said with a weak chuckle, still pulling me onward to a makeshift shed.

"I personally found it quite entertaining," I smirked.

"Of course you did!" Jacob scoffed, I laughed.

"Well, here's the last part of the tour, my shed," he said proudly, relinquishing my hand as we entered.

To me, the shed didn't look like much, but to a man, it was the perfect car shop hang out. There was of course an old car sitting up on a couple cranks with parts and tools strewn around it, a large workbench that had similar things littering it's surface, and in the far corner were two motorcycles.

I whistled, "nice bikes," I complimented, moving over to have a look.

They were small for the average motorcycle, but small simply meant that they went faster.

"Thanks, a friend brought them over one day and had me fix them up," he said, proud of his handy work, but there was a hidden edge to his voice that I ignored for the time being. It didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it.

"Nice, must have took a while. These things are pretty hard to tinker around with," I said knowingly.

"You've tried?" He asked, shocked.

I shrugged, "not really, I just watched my dad when he did a couple times. He liked motorcycles."

"Ya, they're cool, I haven't actually ridden them in a while though," he said, his eyes glazing over as he remembered.

I smirked. "Well, why don't we take them for a spin?" I asked.

He looked at me, his lips slowly curling up into a grin.

"You sure you can handle it?" He joked.

"Pfft, of course, the question is, can you?"

He grinned. "Maybe, care to find out?"

"Lets."

* * *

**A.N. **_Wow you guys, I am soooooooooooooo (and many more o's) sorry for the terribly long time I've made you wait. I hope you can forgive me. I've just been stuck on this POV, but thankfully I got the bike idea so hopefully that will keep me writing for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I will try my hardest to get Gabriella's chapter up as soon as I'm able. Sorry once again!_

_~Blue_


End file.
